Starting with Friendship
by Zerid
Summary: Hikari is a new, bright girl in town. She meets Takeru who is a multi-talented prodigy. Takeru is a cold, unfriendly person who doesn't want any friends. What happens when Hikari tries to help him and starts to fall for him unknowingly?
1. Chapter 1

My second Takari fanfic. I'm thinking of writing Hikari as the cold hearted person as well. Please R&R. Most importantly, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Girl in Town

The sun rose up from the horizon and brightened the world. At the same time, an alarm clock rang loudly in one house. The clock pointed 8 A.M. and a girl pressed the snooze button lazily. After pressing the button, she looked at the tiny clock, only to be surprised at the fact that she was late for her first day of school. She dressed herself as fast as she could and rushed out the door with her backpack.

"Hikari, you were still here?"

"Sorry, I overslept. No breakfast today. See ya later, Taichi."

She answered her brother's question briefly and continued running to her new high school. Today, she was running faster than usual. It was not only because she was late, but it was also because she was excited about the new school she would attend. As a new student, she hoped for a great time and great friends. Eventually, she arrived at the school, 10 minutes late. Then, she headed to her freshman homeroom and knocked on the door. The teacher opened the door and brought her inside and began to introduce a new person to the class.

"Everyone, this is Hikari Yagami. She is a new student that transferred today, so let's all give her a good start and welcome."

After speaking, the teacher gestured Hikari to introduce herself and she did.

"Hi, I'm Hikari. I just moved here and I hope we can all be great friends."

After completing her brief introduction, she smiled brightly at the class and they applauded. When the applause died down, the teacher spoke.

"It's nice to have you here, Hikari. As for your seat, sit next to Miyako right there."

Following with a nod, Hikari moved toward her new seat. Hikari sat down and Miyako welcomed her.

"Welcome to our school, Hikari."

"Thanks. Anyway, can you tell me where to go for my classes?"

"Of course. Let me see your schedule."

Hikari reached into her bag and showed her class schedule. Miyako stared at the schedule and squealed.

"Wow, we're in the same classes!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"What a coincidence!"

"I guess I'll just have to follow you around during school."

"Awesome. I'll show you around and introduce my friends."

"Thanks."

The two already had become closely attached and began to talk until the bell dismissed them from homeroom. Hikari followed Miyako to her next class and they resumed talking.

"Hey, Miyako!"

The two girls heard the voice and turned around. A dark haired boy was walking towards them. His hair was straight and had a hint of indigo blue.

"Hi, Ken."

"Who is your new friend?"

"Oh, this is Hikari. Hikari, this is Ken."

"Hi."

Hikari smiled.

"Hi, Hikari. I'm Ken Ichijouji."

"He's one of my friends and a classmate in 3 of our classes."

"Oh. That's cool. Looks like I'm lucky."

"You sure are."

Miyako answered.

"So, are there anyone else that I should know about?"

Hikari questioned.

"Hmm…there is Daisuke Motomiya, Mimi Tachikawa, Sora Takenouchi, and…"

"You forgot Yamato Ishida."

"Oh right. Thanks, Ken."

"They are all your friends?"

"These people are our best friends. We have more though."

"I think I'll start being friends with your best friends first. I'm thinking there will be too many."

Miyako and Ken laughed.

"I guess that's good enough for starters."

"Come on, let's go, girls."

"Right."

They resumed walking to the gym because P.E. was up first. They split, entered their locker room, and met on the grass field after changing. The field was gigantic and there were multiple equipments. There were soccer goals, baseball field, football field, basketball court on the blacktop, and an indoor swimming pool.

"This place is amazing. It has everything."

"I know, isn't it great?"

"Yeah, it's awesome. I'm impressed actually."

"Thanks, Hikari."

Ken, Hikari, and Miyako talked until the coach arrived.

"Alright, we have a new friend today, but you will get to know her as you play some sports together. Today, we'll have a basketball match, so get your teams and start quickly. Takaishi and Daisuke, you guys are captains today."

With that, the coach left the field and the students began to assemble their basketball team. The two captains walked up front. Hikari examined the boys. One was brown haired with short spikes that matched his hazel eyes. The other had a pale skin, golden hair and blue eyes.

"Miyako, can you tell me about them?"

Hikari asked.

"The brown haired guy is Daisuke and the gold hair is Takeru."

"Daisuke Motomiya?"

"Yeah, he's one of our friends that we told you about."

"Oh, so that's Daisuke. Then, who is Takeru?"

"Takeru is a multi-talented genius and the terror of the school."

"Like a bully?"

"No, he doesn't pick on people, but he is scary. Rumor says that he almost killed people while fighting."

Hikari gasped and stared at him. Takeru, as if he detected an attention, looked into Hikari's face as well. Their eyes matched and Hikari was startled. His eyes contained extreme coldness and emotionless quality.

"What are you looking at?"

Takeru spoke to Hikari. Hikari was surprised at his voice. The sound was deafening and was filled with vibration because of his deep male voice.

"N…nothing…"

"Hey, Takeru, you don't have to pick on a new girl."

Daisuke retorted.

"Choose your failure team and let's go already."

"Whatever. You're going down today."

Takeru scoffed and crossed his arm as he waited for Daisuke to pick his team. Daisuke picked Hikari, recommended by his best friends, Miyako and Ken. Soon, the class was divided in two and the basketball match began. As for the tip off, Takeru easily took the ball with his height as an advantage and shot it at the basket. As soon as Daisuke's team saw Takeru shoot, they began to complain.

"Geez, this is a pointless game."

"We're gonna lose anyway."

"This is stupid."

And other negative comments were heard. The reason to this was that Takeru immediately made a three point shot within 5 seconds since the start of the game. The score began to separate apart as the game went on. Within less than a minute the score was 30 to 1.

"Come on, guys. More defense!"

Daisuke shouted. However, the defense wasn't the problem because Takeru would make the shot wherever he received the ball.

"How does he do that?"

Hikari was amazed at Takeru's ability.

"That's the reason why he's not hated so much. He is talented and is actually quite good looking despite his terrible personality."

Miyako explained to Hikari.

"Hikari! Watch out!"

Ken yelled and warned her about the basketball that flew at her. Unable to react quickly enough, she put out her hands in front of her face and miraculously caught the ball. After realizing that she had the ball, she dribbled towards the basket on the opposite side.

"Everybody, get out of my way."

Takeru commanded his teammates casually and walked up to Hikari. She was near the basket and was ready to shoot, but stopped because Takeru towered over her.

"Let's see it. Show me what you've got."

"Okay. Don't blink."

Hikari jumped and threw the ball for the basket, but it hopeless failed to score a point and the ball which was rejected by Takeru's hand came straight towards Hikari and hit her head.

"Oww!"

The noise wasn't too loud and it wasn't serious, but lot of people came to Hikari to see if she was okay. Miyako was the first to speak.

"Hikari, are you okay?"

"Y…yeah, I think. It just hurts a little."

"Hey, Takeru! Apologize to Hikari!"

Daisuke yelled at the pale giant.

"Why should I? This is a part of the game. It happens all the time, get over it."

"That's not the point! Hikari's a new girl! You should be nicer!"

Daisuke continued to yell at the tall captain.

"Then, why don't YOU ask me a little nicer, then?"

Daisuke couldn't win against the argument. Takeru completely silenced him with calm sentences. After, Takeru looked at Hikari, who was still rubbing her head. Then, Takeru walked up to her and pat her head.

"It's wasn't a strong shot, so get over it."

He said coldly, without any compassion or sympathy. Once he said that, he returned to his position and resumed the game. When Takeru had gone back to his side of the court, Miyako dragged Hikari out of the game and started to talk excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this actually happened!"

"What? What is it, Miyako?"

"He actually touched someone!"

"Yeah, okay, but why is that so exciting?"

"It's because he doesn't like to touch and be touched. The fact that he touched you means he has some kind of attachment to you!"

"He does? Hmm~"

Miyako didn't cease to talk and Hikari purposely stared at Takeru the entire time. She could understand why he was not hated. She began to think that Takeru was nice on the inside. Hikari was curious to know his inner personality and decided to unearth it. After deciding on her goal, she asked herself a question.

'Why does he act like the way he does?'

"Hikari."

"…"

"Hikari!"

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

"Why are you fazing?"

"It's nothing. Anyway, shouldn't we rejoin the game?"

"Nah, we can't win anyway. Let's chat until P.E. is over."

Unable to disagree, Hikari chatted with her friend until they were dismissed. After the first period, Hikari followed the day by going to class with Miyako and the first day of school was over and throughout the day, she realized that Takeru was in all of her classes as well. As the final class bell rang, Hikari packed her books and prepared to leave.

"Hey, Hikari. Got any clubs you want to join?"

Miyako threw a question.

"I'm not sure yet. What clubs are there?"

"Well, here's the list."

Computer club

Drama club

Literature club

Jazz club

Choir club

Science club

Dance club

Game club

And more were visible on the back side.

"So what do you think? Just FYI, I'm in the Computer club."

"Really?"

"Yup, I'm good at computers and some of my friends are in it."

"Hmm…"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well…I was thinking maybe Choir or Dance."

"You sing and dance?"

"Yeah. I did for more than three years now."

"That's so cool! Go for it! Maybe you can be the star in the club."

"I don't know about star…"

"Don't worry! You will be!"

"Thanks. So, can you bring me to choir club first?"

"Sure thing, girlfriend."

After deciding her afterschool activity, Hikari was brought to the Choir club under Miyako's guidance.

"Here's the Choir club room. I need to go to my club, so see you later, okay?

"Yeah. Thanks, Miyako."

Hikari waved at the running girl and took a deep breath before entering the room. When she entered, she noticed many people in the room. There were more girls than guys. She looked around the room and soon figured out why more girls were in the club. Takeru Takaishi was in the club.

"Hey, we have a new member!"

One of the girls spoke, grabbed Hikari's hand, and brought her into the crowd.

"So what is your name?"

"I'm Hikari. I'm new to the school."

"So you're the new girl that Takeru touched you!"

"Um…Yeah, I guess."

"It's nice to have you, Hikari. I'm Sora Takenouchi."

"Sora? Aren't you friends with Miyako?"

"Yeah. I'm in her best friend group."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Let me show you around."

After introducing, Sora gave her a tour of the large choir room. On the way, Hikari also met Mimi and immediately made friends. After tour was over, Sora began to gather the members to practice their piece.

"Hikari, do you know how to sing?"

"Yeah, I've been singing for three years now."

"Nice. Do you know what section you are?"

"I'm a soprano as you can tell."

"I knew you would be. You're voice is angelic."

"Thanks, Sora."

"Sure."

Hikari read the music sheet and followed it at the best of her abilities. The music was at a professional level. She looked at other pieces and they were all music of high caliber.

"Hikari, having any trouble?"

Mimi asked.

"No, it's just that this club is really advanced."

"Yeah, it is. It's because we're actually famous."

"You guys are famous?"

"It's not you guys, Hikari. It's WE."

"I'm not even that good though."

"No way, you're amazing. Your voice is so pretty and we needed a voice like yours."

"Why?"

"We have a song that needs a soloist that can hit the high notes with pretty voice."

Hikari read the music and noticed the high notes of the piece. Although the note was really high, Hikari was unbothered.

"I can hit these, no problem."

"That's exactly why we need you. We get invited to concerts frequently, so I want you to practice the solo part, okay?"

"That's fine, but when's the concert?"

"Sunday, one week from now. Good luck."

"I'll try. Thanks, Mimi."

Mimi walked away and joined her group of friends while Hikari looked at more music. Among the music pieces, she noticed a duet solo of high soprano and low bass singers. When Hikari saw the low bass notes, Takeru immediately came to her mind.

'Wait, so I'm gonna have to sing with him? Geez, this is gonna be hard.'

After putting the sheets back on the shelf, she walked towards Takeru, who was sitting near the window and stared at the sky all alone.

"Hi."

"…"

Takeru simply looked at her face for less than a second and resumed watching the sky without a word.

"Do you like to watch the sky?"

"Can I help you with something?"

Takeru replied with irritated voice. Hikari giggled which forced Takeru to ask.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Nothing."

"Then, get out of here."

Takeru responded harshly, but Hikari didn't let it bother her and stood there. She examined Takeru. He seemed to have gotten annoyed by being stared at by a girl and frowned a little bit. Even so, Hikari continued to look at him with bright face. Soon, she was interrupted by Mimi.

"Hikari, come here."

She walked on over and responded.

"What's up?"

"It's not smart to be around Takeru, you know."

"Why?"

"He's dangerous and bad for your health."

"Why is that?"

Hikari asked, half laughing.

"You heard that Takeru is a multi-talented genius, right?"

"Yeah."

"He's also martial arts master and gets into fight often. You don't want to be caught up in that."

"He fights? Why?"

"It's because other boys and schools are jealous of him. They can't beat him in anyway, so they try to fight him and defeat him like that. But of course, Takeru never lost."

"Is that why he's so mean all the time?"

"I'm not sure, but it's definitely related. Anyway, stay away from him."

"But I can't do the duet without him."

"He can do it without practice, so you should think of your part only."

"Wow, he actually can do things without practice?"

"He's a genius for a reason."

Hikari looked at Takeru once more before being dismissed for the day. Hikari exited the room and headed back for her home. When she returned, her older brother asked Hikari.

"How was school, Hikari?"

"It was interesting."

"Like how?"

"In many ways."

"Uh huh."

Taichi nodded and went back to playing games on the TV. Hikari went into her room and started practicing the solos she was assigned right away. Getting the right pitch was not a problem, but there was no harmony since there was no supporting singer. That's when Hikari thought of Takeru once again.

'Why am I thinking about him so much? Is it because that I think he likes me? No, that's not it! Why do I care? He probably has a girlfriend anyway.'

Hikari sighed and started on her homeworks with thoughts Takeru interrupting her the entire night.

* * *

Yes, Hikari can sing beautifully, I believe. More coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

Chapter 2: First Kiss

The following day, Hikari managed to get up early unlike last time and arrived at the school promptly. Home room was no different than yesterday. She spent her time talking to Miyako while staring at Takeru from time to time. With no memorable occasion, the classes continued normally until 6th period. In History class, new seats were assigned and Hikari turned out to be next to Takeru.

'What are the odds?'

She thought to herself as she looked at the pale boy. After arranging new seats, the class was told to study freely for the upcoming test. Hikari started studying right after and took notes in her notebook. Everybody was quiet until the teacher decided to go to the bathroom. Chatters were everywhere and multiple conversations were heard. However, unnecessary noises were least of her worries. Right now, she had to deal with a boy who had shown interest in her. The boy also had blonde hair like Takeru who has been sleeping ever since class started, but his eyes colors were more teal than Takeru's sapphire color. He came up to her desk which was dangerously close to Takeru and started asking questions.

"Hi, I'm Wallace."

"Hi, I'm Hikari Yagami."

"How do you feel about the new school?"

"It's great. People are nice and the school is fantastic."

"That's good. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"How was your school before you came here?"

"Well, it was a middle school, but it was not as fancy as this school."

"Do you miss your friends?"

"Some, but I hope to make greater friends here."

Hikari smiled as she said.

"You got a beautiful smile."

"Thank you."

"Do you miss your boyfriend?"

"Umm…That's nice of you, but I never had a boyfriend."

"Oh really? Then, I was wondering…"

"Hmm?"

'Is he trying to ask me out? What should I do?'

She wasn't all that interested in the boy, but didn't want to hurt him. While wondering what to do, Wallace sat on Takeru's desk, thinking that he wasn't there. However, contrary to his thoughts, Wallace had sat on Takeru's arm instead.

"What the hell?"

Takeru sounded angry. He frowned as he continued to talk.

"Are your eyeballs decorations? Watch where you're sitting down!"

"Hey, hey. You don't have to yell."

"Freaking moron."

"Say that again."

Wallace began to lose temper as well.

"Now you're deaf too? Get some functional eyes and ears from a pig. They'll work better than what you have now."

"Not my fault that you sleep during class like a dead person!"

Takeru seemed to have snapped. He pounded the desk he had been resting his head and accidently severed in two. Then, he stood up, towering the other boy. Without saying anything, he pushed Wallace hard which made him fall. Recovering from the fall, Wallace stood back up and tried to do the same to Takeru. However, Takeru was too merciless to take a hit, so he dodged the push, and punched Wallace's cheek with force that seemed like 50 pounds. Wallace fell immediately and twitched. Anyone with that kind of shock would be at least stunned for good 3 minutes. Takeru, still frowning, walked towards the trembling and gasping Wallace and started kicking him on the spot. One after one, soon, the blows caused Wallace to cough up blood. Despite seeing such brutality, nobody wanted to stop Takeru.

'Why isn't anybody helping him?'

Hikari tried to help out, but Miyako grabbed her stopped her.

"You don't want to go near him right now or you'll end up like that."

"So we just let him get kicked around?"

"Well…eventually Takeru will stop…I hope…"

"You hope?"

Hikari turned her eyes back to the fighting scene. Takeru was still kicking him. The kicks were heavy and powerful. Whenever each hit landed, loud noises were heard. Then, suddenly, Wallace grabbed Takeru's leg and tripped him, causing Takeru to lose his balance and fall down. Thinking that it was a chance, Wallace ignored all sense of pain started to retaliate with the same kicks. Despite such attacks, Takeru seemed unbothered and calmly but powerfully punched Wallace's knee. At this instance, a devastating noise was heard from his leg and loud scream echoed throughout the room. His leg was broken. The poor boy fell and started to cry. In the meantime, Takeru got back up and walked towards him again.

"Someone has to stop him, Miyako!"

"You want to be like him to?"

"I don't care!"

"Hikari!"

Hikari ignored Miyako's warning and grabbed the arm that tried to strike down on Wallace. His arm was thick and muscular. Hikari was surprised because he did not look so strong with big, long shirt hiding his body.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Takeru gave a death glare straight into Hikari's face. Hikari flinched just by engaging his eyes.

"That's enough…"

"Speak up."

"I said that's enough! You don't have to tear him apart!"

"This is my fight."

"I don't care whose it is! There's a boy with a broken leg!"

"He had it coming. It was his fault for causing the fight."

"You both are at fault! Now, help me carry him to the infirmary!"

Everybody looked at Hikari with their jaws dropped. They were shocked to see her stand against Takeru. Hikari got used to Takeru's death glare and frowned while trying to clench her hand which held Takeru's arm.

"Well? Are you gonna help or not?"

"…"

"Come on and help me or I'm not letting your arm go."

"Watch it. Who do you think you're threatening?"

This time, Takeru looked extremely angry. Near him, an aura of murderous intent poured out like a water hose. The atmosphere felt deadly and it felt like it can kill a person. Hikari was terrified and her muscles froze. She trembled and Takeru could feel the vibrating hand which restricted his arm. He shook it off and faced the other way, looking at the crying student.

"…"

Hikari couldn't let any word out of her mouth. She was still stunned by the Takeru's fury.

"Hikari! Snap out of it!"

Miyako ran to her and shook her strongly. Hikari recovered from the stunned stage.

"Thanks for that, Miyako."

Then, she turned her attention to Takeru. After observing unconscious Wallace, Takeru picked him up carefully and began to leave the class.

"Miyako, I'll go with him."

"Hikari, are you crazy? Didn't you see his face? He was ready to kill, I swear!"

"I don't think he will. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"But…"

"There's no knowing what he would do to Wallace."

"Okay…Sorry I can't be any help."

With that Hikari followed Takeru and left the classroom. Hikari walked fast and caught up with him, walking side by side.

"Calmed down a bit?"

Hikari gently asked.

"…"

"Listen, I'm sorry I lost my temper back there."

"…"

"Can you forgive me? Because I forgive you for threatening me."

"No one asked for your forgiveness."

"…So you're not forgiving me?"

"…"

Takeru remained silent as he walked.

"It's okay if you don't. But just know that I forgive you, okay?"

"…"

The two walked to the infirmary, explained the situation, and left.

"Let's go back to the classroom now."

"I won't"

"Where are you going then?"

"…"

Takeru already started walking for the school gate as Hikari asked him.

'What should I do? Should I just leave him be? He can hurt someone else outside school too…'

Hikari pondered. Then, yelled out to Takeru.

"I forgive you! Don't hurt anyone, okay?"

Takeru walked away without an answer. Hikari went the other way and returned to her class. In there, she found her teacher back at her desk.

"I'm sorry I left the classroom without permission."

Hikari apologized.

"That's alright, Miss Yagami. Moreover, I would like to thank you for stopping Mr. Takaishi from further violence. That takes outstanding courage."

"I just did what should have been done. Anyone would have done it. I just did it quicker."

Hikari lied to the teacher. In actuality, nobody dared to step in except Hikari. The teacher probably knew it too, but thanked Hikari again instead of scolding for lying.

She returned to her seat and resumed studying until the class was dismissed. During her study, she could not focus at all. She was worried about Takeru.

'What could he be up to?'

Hikari was lost in her thought, thinking what Takeru might be doing. But soon, was interrupted by Miyako.

"Hikari. Where you going?"

"Well, school's over, so the club room."

"Oh right. Anyway, sorry I couldn't help you out."

"It's okay. I understand. Anyone would be afraid. I was too."

"I'm really sorry. Next time, I'll help you out."

"Thanks, Miyako."

The two briefly talked and parted ways to their club rooms. Hikari, upon arrival, received countless amount of question regarding her standup against Takeru. She couldn't respond to everything, but answered a few and ignored the rest. The girls and guys assembled and began practicing as Sora ordered them to. Even while singing, Hikari couldn't stop thinking about Takeru.

'Why am I thinking so much about him? He's not gonna hurt anybody. Then, why?'

She couldn't answer herself even until the club was over. Trying to come up with some answer, she constantly thought as she walked back to her home. She wasn't paying attention where she was going nor looked who was around. Eventually, Hikari bumped into a person who troubled her mind throughout the whole day.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't…Takeru?"

"Watch where you're going."

Hikari looked around to see where she was and they were standing in front of Seven Eleven which explained the beer can in Takeru's hand.

"Why did you skip out on school? And why do you have a beer in your hand?"

"None of your business."

With short reply, Takeru started to walk away. However, before Takeru could take 5 steps, Hikari threw a question.

"Did you fight anybody outside?"

Takeru stood still, not turning around.

"Well? Did you?"

Without answering, he turned around and walked toward Hikari.

"I feel like beating up someone now."

He said with a low, irritated voice.

"You can't."

"Try and stop me, then."

"…"

"You can't stop me. I'll do as I please. I will fight and kill if I want to."

That's when Hikari's temper snapped and hit Takeru's face with her petite hand. She slapped him hard because the noise was considerably loud.

"You can't do whatever you want to! Stop thinking like a kid!"

Takeru turned his face back at Hikari, without any facial change. He just stared at the tiny girl who just slapped him.

"Grow up! Look at you! You may have an adult body, but you act like a 5 year old."

"What does it matter to you?"

"You're hurting everybody else and yourself as well."

"What do you care what happens to others? I live for myself and nobody else. I'm not gonna waste my life doing what other people feels happy about. I was born to feel my own happiness, not others."

"What about your parents, then? Don't you want to make them happy?"

"They're dead."

Heavy silence followed afterward. Hikari felt terrible to bring such subject up. She had no idea that his parents were passed away.

"…I'm sorry."

"…"

"I'm sorry, but is that why you're like this?"

"You don't need to know."

"Yes, I need to know!"

"Why would that be?"

"Because I want to help you!"

Hikari shouted her last sentence, emphasizing her feelings. This surprised Takeru and he made a confused face.

"I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do!"

"What part of my life needs help?"

"Friends."

"What a cheesy and crappy excuse."

"Just listen to me. I'll be your friend and show you how life feels without living your lifestyle which hurts other people. By the end of the month, if you feel happy with me as a friend, you can't go back to the way you used to live"

"You're wasting your time. I never asked for friendship. Plus, nothing will change even if you do become my friend."

"You never know what will happen unless you try it."

"I know it because there's no way a girl like you can make me happy."

Hikari started thinking, searching for options.

'Gosh, this guy is so stubborn. What can I do to make him agree with me?'

She pondered for few moments and came up with a decision.

'This doesn't mean anything! It's just to make him agree with my suggestion! There's nothing involved!'

Hikari examined Takeru's height and walked even closer to him. Then, she lifted her feet and kissed Takeru on his lips. She could feel that Takeru was startled. After less than 2 seconds passed, she pulled herself away from him. Hikari panted to calm down her racing heart beat. Takeru, on the other hand, had a face which looked like as if his parents were back from the dead.

"How did that feel?"

"…"

"You never know until you actually try. Now you see what I'm saying?"

"…"

Takeru didn't say anything. He was still stunned by what Hikari had done. After moments of recovery, Takeru finally spoke.

"What was that for?"

"I thought you were a genius."

"…"

'I can't believe I actually kissed him! No! It was only for like 2 seconds and it was to help him understand me. It's nothing!'

Hikari's inner thoughts were in chaos. She was angry and wanted to force Takeru to be friends with her, but once she calmed down a little, she realized she gave her first kiss away to Takeru.

"Fine."

"Huh?"

Takeru interrupted Hikari's thoughts.

"You can be my friend for a month. I'll see what happens."

"Oh…right. Okay."

The both stared at each other, still thinking about the kiss they shared. However, the two were interrupted by Hikari's brother, Taichi.

"Hey, Hikari!"

He came to her, waving his hand. Hikari turned around to see him and Takeru started to walk away.

"Taichi?"

"What are you doing so late outside?"

"Um…I was just looking around to see what's around in our new home. What are you doing outside?"

"Buying some stuff for dinner. We ran out of things to cook."

"Oh…"

Hikari, then, gasped and turned her eyes back to Takeru, but he was gone out of her sight.

"Hikari, what's wrong?"

"Takeru…"

"Who is Takeru?"

"Um…She's my friend from the school."

"Isn't Takeru a boy's name?"

Taichi asked with a suspicion.

"I didn't say Takeru. I said…Takeri."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You do remember I have to be with you when other boys were around, right?"

"Yes, I remember. But I came across Takeri while wandering around. We were talking and you came. She's a shy girl, so I think she ran away."

"Hmm~. Whatever, let's get home. It's almost dinner time."

"Okay."

The two bought some groceries and returned home for the dinner. After dinner, Hikari went to her room immediately, thinking about today's incident.

'I can't believe I kissed Takeru! Am I falling for him? Why would I be falling for a jerk like him? Wait a minute, Hikari. He's not a jerk. He just never had friend and had a hard life without his parents.'

Hikari's mind was in chaos once again. She couldn't believe that she was falling for Takeru and that she kissed him. However, that chaotic mind calmed down once she started thinking about the feeling when she kissed.

'His lips felt good. His lips were tasty even though there was a little beer on it. Wait, what am I thinking? Ahh!'

Her mind was conflicted again. Her mind shifted from chaos to tranquility repeatedly until she fell asleep on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovering Takeru

Chapter 3 : Discovering Takeru

Alerted by the alarm clock, Hikari reluctantly searched for the snooze button. She searched and searched and finally silenced the annoying alarm. She took the clock and took a look at it. The needle pointed 7 A.M. Hikari lazily got up from her bed and realized that she had fallen asleep without her pajamas. She yawned and went into the bathroom for a quick, hot shower. She dived into thought as the water soaked her body. Even in the morning after, her mind was still fixed at her first kiss. Is she happy that she kissed a handsome boy or is she regretful that she gave her first kiss away? She, herself, did not know. Hikari lifted her hand and touched her own lips.

"Maybe I'm thinking too much. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'll kiss other people in the future. Why am I so paranoid about it?"

She asked herself, but no answer came to her.

Hikari began to wash herself and finished showering quickly to eat breakfast before she left for school. She exited the bathroom, covering herself with a towel. She dressed herself in her room and headed to the kitchen where she made toasts. While waiting for the toast, she started to think how to approach Takeru. She was always friendly and had no trouble approaching a person, but somehow she didn't feel the same with Takeru. To her, the impact of Takeru's fury which she saw was immense.

"Whatever, I'll just act like he's a normal friend. Then, I'll see what happens."

Hikari reassured herself as she started eating the toast with a glass of milk.

"Hikari, did you make some for me?"

Taichi came out, rubbing his eyes, from his bed.

"Yes, I made yours too."

"Thanks."

"You should wake up sooner. You won't have time to shower if you keep on waking up late."

"Eh, I can always run to school."

"One of these days, you're gonna regret waking up late."

"Nah."

"Anyway, I'll be going. See ya later."

"Yeah yeah…"

Taichi responded while yawning loudly. Hikari picked up her backpack, exited the door, and walked for the school. On her way to school, she met her friends in the school soccer team. Ken and Daisuke saw Hikari walking by and came to her.

"Hi, Hikari."

"Good morning, guys."

"Are you always this early?"

Ken asked.

"Yeah. Better early than late, right? What about you guys?"

"Ken and I have soccer practice in the morning. We were just done with it and we were buying some bread and juice for breakfast."

"Oh. Must be tough."

"Yeah well, we gotta do our best to win at the championship."

"Good luck, you two."

Hikari said, smiling.

"By the way, Hikari, I heard that you almost got into a fight with Takeru. Is that true?"

Ken threw a question for Hikari.

"I wouldn't say fight, but I did get him angry…"

"What did he do to you?"

Daisuke quickly asked.

"He didn't do anything to me. He just gave me this scary look and that's all."

"Damn, are you serious? Just that?"

"Yeah."

"You were very lucky. Normally, Takeru would kick the person around until he or she begged for mercy on the ground. Don't ever do something like that again."

Daisuke warned Hikari.

"But then, that Wallace guy couldn't have gotten serious injuries."

"It is sad, but it's better to have one casualty and two, right?"

Ken added.

"I guess what you're saying is true, even though it's not nice at all."

"Man, only if I was also a martial artist master."

Daisuke grunted as he clenched his fists.

"I don't think he will hurt anyone ever though."

Hikari proudly spoke to the both boys.

"How come?"

The two asked simultaneously.

"I made friends with him yesterday."

Ken and Daisuke were surprised and dropped their jaws.

"YOU WHAT?"

The two shouted at the same time.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Why would you make friends with him?"

"Yeah. You know what he's like. Don't you?"

"Well, I just thought he needed someone there to make him happy."

"That guy is emotionless. How would he feel happiness?"

"This is crazy, Daisuke. I can't believe Takeru made a friend with Hikari!"

"Come on, guys. I think Takeru needed a friend."

"What kind of insane man acts like that for friendship?"

"Guys, calm down and listen."

"Yeah, okay. Come on, Daisuke, let's calm down."

"Yeah."

After the two stopped yelling and regained calmness, Hikari began to talk about Takeru.

"Takeru's parents are dead and I think that's what affected him. And I think he's a good person, but never experienced the warmth of love for a long time. He thinks he's happy the way he is, but I want him to realize that it's not true. I think he knows that he's not happy deep inside."

"I guess that's possible, but it's really dangerous, Hikari."

"Yeah, what if he hurts you?"

"He won't hurt me. I'm his friend, remember?"

Hikari answered Daisuke's question as she smiled brightly.

"Hikari, he almost killed a student on a school campus."

Ken warned Hikari again.

"Don't worry, Ken. I'll make sure I don't get hurt."

"How?"

"I have an older brother to protect me. He can act foolish, but he's actually a strong person."

"I don't know…Against Takeru? I'm thinking he's not good enough."

"Who's your brother, Hikari?"

Daisuke asked her.

"Taichi Yagami."

The boys gasped upon hearing his name.

"Our school's varsity soccer team captain?"

"Yes, he is."

"Hikari, I didn't know he was your brother!"

"I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. It's okay. Man, this is cool. Ken, we're friends with the soccer team captain's sister."

"Yeah, this is amazing."

"Thanks guys. Anyway, don't worry so much about me. I got him to protect me."

"Considering Taichi is your brother, I wouldn't worry so much. Huh, Daisuke?"

"Hell no, Taichi can never lose."

The three resumed walking to school. Daisuke and Ken constantly talked to each other about Taichi and Hikari. They seemed excited to be close to Taichi. They arrived at school and soon parted ways to get to their home room. Hikari walked to her homeroom, but found out that she was early and there was no one in the room except for the new friend, Takeru. He seemed to be asleep, with his head against the table in the far corner. Hikari went close to him quietly, trying not to wake him up. When she was close enough, she realized that there was a photo under Takeru's arm which he used as a pillow. Unable to fight her curiosity, Hikari carefully slipped the picture out from his arm and looked at it. In the picture, there were four people. Takeru was in the middle, next to a similar looking boy. He had golden hair similar to Takeru, but little bit brighter. His hair style was more refined than Takeru's simple hair style. Behind the two were a man and a woman. Hikari knew that the woman was their mom because of the color of the skin and the hair. Unlike the mom, the father possessed similar body feature like the people which Hikari is, a Japanese. What was surprising the most was that everyone in the picture was smiling, even Takeru. Hikari had never seen such shining smile as if it lighted the whole world bright. Hikari felt relieved and sympathetic. At the same time, she was motivated to make Takeru happy to have him smile like he did in the picture. Hikari stared at the picture, focusing on Takeru. Takeru was a good looking person in the beginning, but he seemed even more handsome when he smiled. Lost at the smile of Takeru, Hikari had not realized that her heart has been beating quicker than usual.

"Mmm…"

Takeru moved slightly which made Hikari almost jump. She thought he woke up, but realized that he was just moving his posture in his sleep. Takeru's new posture revealed half his face. Hikari looked and saw that his sleeping face was actually cute contrary to his normal face. Eventually, her eyes wandered and reached where Takeru's lips were. This triggered the land mine in Hikari's mind.

'Will he notice if I kiss him in his sleep? What? What am I thinking? Bad Hikari! Bad! You're not thinking straight!'

Hikari shook her head to remove the thoughts which can be seen as urges when debated.

"Hmm~."

Takeru woke up and started to stretch his arms with his eyes still closed. Hikari sat still, not knowing what to do. Soon, Takeru regained consciousness and saw that Hikari was standing next to him with his family photo in her hands.

"Um…good morning, Takeru. Had a good dream?"

"…Whatever. Give me my picture back."

Takeru opened his palm and pointed towards Hikari. She took the photo and placed it on top of his hand gently.

"I'm sorry I looked at it on my own."

"It doesn't matter."

"You looked really good in the picture."

"I know I looked better back then."

Takeru said as he put his picture in his wallet.

"I'm not talking about that. You looked really good when you were smiling."

"Time changes people."

"And I'm gonna change you back. Happy and smiling person like you used to be."

"You can try."

"I will and I will succeed."

Hikari said as she showed a beautiful smile.

"If you're done, then go back to your seat."

"Can't I stay a little? I mean, we still got like 10 minutes before anyone will show up."

"I got nothing to talk to you about."

"But I do."

"Whatever."

Takeru turned his head away from Hikari and stared at the blackboard. Regardless, Hikari started talking.

"So where do you live?"

"A house near the school."

Takeru gave a vague answer, but Hikari didn't care and questioned him more.

"Do you live alone?"

"My parents aren't with me, what do you think?"

"Yeah…I know that, but don't you have any siblings at all?"

"I have an older brother."

"So you two live together?"

"Basically."

"What's his name?"

"Yamato."

"What a cool name, Yamato Takaishi."

"His name is Yamato Ishida, not Takaishi."

"Huh? Why?"

"Before our parents died, they were divorced. My dad took Yamato and my mom took me. That's why our names are different."

"Oh…I'm sorry. Hey, wait. Isn't he one of Miyako's best friends?"

"He's friends with Sora and that's how they met."

Takeru reached for his backpack after and pulled out a beer can. He opened it and started to drink it.

"Hey! You can't drink that."

"Why? You want some too?"

Takeru asked Hikari while trying take out another can.

"No, that's not what I mean."

"You're under aged. You can't be drinking beer."

"Nobody's gonna know, so what does it matter."

"Hello? A girl in front of you?"

"A friend wouldn't rat me out for drinking beer at school, right? If you did, then you're not a good friend."

Takeru said with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, you're already taking advantage of me."

Hikari said in a shocked and surprised tone.

"When life gives you lemon, make lemon juice."

"How opportunistic."

"Gonna do to survive."

"Survive?"

The word reminded Hikari of one question she has been trying to ask.

"How are you living in your house? I mean, what about the money and those things?"

"I get buckets of those every month in the mail."

"Huh?"

"My brother is in a band and I write stories. We found success with that."

Takeru explained as she sipped the beer.

"Wow, that's so cool. Wait, how come you're not in a band?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why? You have a great voice. You should be a vocalist."

"I prefer singing in a choir. That way, I don't have to sing all that high."

"So you're lazy. That's the reason?"

"Pretty much."

He said while opening another can.

"Stop drinking that!"

"I'm thirsty."

"There's a water fountain nearby you know."

"I don't trust public water fountains."

"Then, bring some other drink. How are you getting all the beers anyway?"

"The people judge I'm an adult because of my height and voice."

"Making lemon juice, huh?"

"You gotta use your abilities to your advantage."

Takeru was about to take a sip, but was interrupted when Hikari took the can away.

"What are you doing?"

"Throwing it away."

"What gives you right to throw away other people's stuff?"

"Nobody, but I don't want you drinking this thing."

"You might want to give it back to me."

"Why would I?"

The moment Hikari asked Takeru, the homeroom teacher walked in. The teacher saw a beer can in Hikari's hand and demanded an answer.

"Ms. Yagami, any reason why you have a beer in your hand?"

"Umm…this isn't what it looks like…it's actually…"

"You're under aged. Moreover, you're drinking at school? I thought of you as more of an elite student."

"No, you're wrong. This isn't mine. It's…"

Hikari looked at Takeru, but he was sitting down, doing nothing.

"Takeru…you…"

"Don't try to put the blame on Mr. Takaishi."

"But…"

"Detention, one week. I'm letting you off with a warning since you're new. I don't know about your previous school, but our school doesn't tolerate under aged drinking."

The teacher gave Hikari a detention sheet and threw away the can. Then, Hikari went to Takeru.

"This is your fault."

"You're the one who took it away from me."

"Yeah, but…"

"Have fun in detention."

"You're an evil man."

Hikari said in a sulking tone.

"I never had a detention in my life. I'm scared."

"It's not that bad. You get used to it."

"Maybe for you, but I'm a good girl who doesn't belong there."

"Now you do."

Takeru said evily.

"You're the best friend I ever had."

Hikari said with tremendous sarcasm. Takeru, then, went up to the teacher and started talking. Hikari wasn't able to hear what they were talking about, but when they were done, the teacher excused Hikari from the detention.

"Did you tell him that the beer was yours?"

"Yeah."

"But he didn't punish you?"

"I threatened him that I will leave the school if I was punished. I'm the one who's making this school the way it is. The school got famous and was funded because of me."

"Oh. I guess the school really wants you."

"Otherwise, they'll lose fame and funding."

"I guess. Anyway, thanks, Takeru."

"Whatever. From now on, don't steal my beer."

"You're still gonna drink it?"

"I already bought a whole box. I gotta finish it or I'm wasting money."

"You don't have to drink everything."

"Maybe you don't know the importance of earning your money. I worked hard for the money that bought the beers."

"Okay, then. I'll buy more of your books and help you sell them more. So can you stop drinking beer?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm your friend."

Hikari smiled magnificently at Takeru.

"I care about your health and I respect your opinion about the money. Plus, I want to read your book too."

"Hmm…Okay. You got 400 dollars to make up."

Hikari made a stunned expression.

"That's a lot of beer you bought…"

"They aren't all that cheap, you know."

"Okay okay. Anyway, will you help me at the book store after school?"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know much about the book, so I don't where it would be."

Takeru let out a sigh and spoke.

"I can't believe I have to waste my time for this. Fine. I'll go."

"Thanks."

Soon, the bell rang and students rushed into the room. Everybody was shocked to see that Hikari was sitting next to Takeru. Miyako saw them and immediately went to Hikari and whispered.

"Hikari, what do you think you're doing?"

"Relax, Miyako. He's actually quite nice."

"You can't be serious."

"No, I mean it."

"You can get yourself hurt near this guy."

"I don't think he'll hurt his only friend."

Hikari said as she recalled the beer incident not so long ago.

"You made friends with this guy?"

"I knew you'd say that."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

They finished whispering to each other and Miyako went to the table where her group of friends was sitting while Hikari stayed with Takeru.

"You don't have to stay with me."

"But I want to."

"Go talk to your friends."

"I'm doing that already."

"…"

Hikari never made a negative face expression while sitting with Takeru. Many of her friends, including Miyako, looked at the two with interesting eyes. They were surprised to see someone socialize with Hikari and were shocked to see how calm and unaggressive Takeru was at the moment. Throughout the day, Hikari stayed with Takeru. He seemed irritated, but Hikari was persistent and did not care. What bothered her were negative comments and whispers about them both. The predictable stereotype cheerleader girls let out terrible comments about Hikari out of their jealousy.

"Who does she think she is? Being friends with my Takeru."

"That slut better not think of going out with Takeru."

"How is that new girl better than me? Why is Takeru even with her?"

"I'm obviously a better girl than Hikari."

Much more were heard, but these were the general types. Hikari did not know whether Takeru had heard these or not. Takeru did not show any facial changes. When all the classes were over, the two headed to the club room. Hikari could see some girls hiding and leering at her with hatred, but ignored them. Hikari also expected more negativity in the club room, but there was none. The club members came up to her and talked to her how great a girl she was. Of course, they said it when the two were apart.

"Hikari, I'm proud of you."

Sora complimented her.

"Why?"

"You actually managed to become friends with him. I just knew you would help him out."

"You expected me to?"

"Takeru actually thinks of you even if it's little. I was hoping for you to step up and help him."

"You're pretty sharp at things."

"Thanks. Anyway, thanks for being brave and befriending him. Now, we might sound a lot better and the school will be a fun place to go to."

"You're welcome, Sora. I wish for that too."

Hikari replied as she looked at Takeru, staring out the window.

"Good luck, Hikari. And introduce more friends to him if you can, okay?"

"Will do. Thanks."

After having numerous conversations, the Choir club got into singing and ended shortly after practicing twice. Everyone was right on the pitch and there were no flaws. Because of such refined quality, the club was dismissed earlier. Once the club was over, Hikari went and talked to Takeru.

"Let's go, Takeru."

"Whatever."

"Come on. You're spending your afternoon with a girl. Where's the enthusiasm?"

"I don't find anything exciting about it."

Then, Hikari spoke with a grin on her face

"You're telling me you're gay?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Then, try to be more enthusiastic."

"Whatever. Let's go anyway."

Takeru ignored Hikari's request and started walking to the bookstore. After minutes of walking, the two arrived at a large book store.

"Wow, this bookstore's huge. I wonder if it has everything."

"Of course it doesn't. Come on."

Takeru ended her curiosity instantly and entered.

"Geez, you didn't have to be so blunt."

"I'm stating what's true. Now hurry up because I got things to do."

"What is so much more important than spending time with your friend?"

"Working."

Hikari entered and followed Takeru into the facility. As she walked side by side, she asked him a question.

"What kind of work do you do?"

"Many things."

"Can you stop being so vague?"

"Can you stop asking shallow questions?"

"Fine, Mr. Genius."

The two continued to argue until Takeru found the section of the bookstore that had his books.

"Here you go. These are my books."

Takeru handed a couple to her after finding the books.

"Rupture of Time, Flow of the Mist, Unanswered Silence, Neglected Existence?"

Hikari read the title and realized that every one of them had these marks at the bottom of the book cover _Best Seller of All Time_.

"Wow, these are incredible. You're books are this famous?"

"People thought they were good and became famous. That's all there is."

"I want to read them so badly now!"

Hikari said in an excited voice.

"Then, go buy it already so that I can go home."

"Huh? You're not buying me these?"

"It's you who owe me money, not the other way around."

"Aw~. Couldn't you buy at least one of these? Each of them is like 20 dollars."

"Do you enjoy making me repeat myself?"

"What a gentleman you are."

Hikari spoke sarcastically and complained. Regardless, she took all four books to the register. In total, she paid approximately 85 dollars.

"I've used all of this month's allowance…"

Hikari said in a sad voice.

"It's not like you have a serious need for money. You're not gonna die."

"But now I can't buy anything for another month now."

"That's just too bad."

"You don't know how to cheer up a person, do you?"

"People need to accept the reality and move on. Having other people making you feel better doesn't help."

"I hate it when you use logics win an argument."

"It's the best because it's a fact. I always use the best way."

Hikari sighed and spoke.

"Sometimes, you gotta try new ways too, you know."

"I don't see the need to try a new way when there is the best way."

"Never mind. Come on, help me carry these. They're heavy."

"You need some exercise."

"No, I don't."

"If four books are heavy, then you need to exercise."

"Each of these books is like thousand pages with hard cover."

"Not that heavy in my opinion."

Takeru said while enjoying himself in seeing Hikari struggle.

"Please? You don't want to spend time with a muscular girl, right?"

"Fine."

With that, Takeru took the whole bag and carried it.

"Thanks, Takeru."

"Whatever. Let's hurry. Which way is your home?"

"It's about 10 minutes away from here."

"10 minutes…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Okay."

Then, the two headed for Hikari's house. On the way, Hikari took out one of the book, Rupture of Time and started to read it as she walked. The book had many deep thoughts and aspect. Also, it was adventurous and mysterious at the same time. Hikari was immediately hooked on to it. She was into it so much that she bumped into walls and poles couple of times. After much bumping and walking, the two arrived near Hikari's house. While on their way, Hikari stopped and took the bags that contained the books.

"Give me it."

"Why?"

Takeru asked while handing it to her.

"My brother doesn't want me to be around boys when he's not there with me."

"Any reason?"

"He thinks I need protection. Either that or he thinks I'm still a kid."

"Whatever. I'm glad I don't have to carry your stuff anymore."

"Sorry. Anyway, thanks for your time today. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

Takeru replied and immediately turned his back and started to cross the street. Hikari watched him cross and was planning on watching him until he was out of sight. However, unlike her expectation, Takeru simply crossed the street and entered a gigantic house. The house was more like a mansion. It was a two story building with unbelievably beautiful garden in the front yard. The walls covered the house with a gate at the center which Takeru entered through. Hikari was surprised to see that Takeru was such a rich person. She constantly stared at him until he waved before going in to his home. She was also shocked to realize that their house was only 50 meters apart. After regaining her calm, Hikari resumed returning to her home. When she entered the house, Taichi shouted from his room, not coming out.

"Hikari, mom and dad are not here, so make something for me."

Hikari walked in to his room and spoke.

"Couldn't you just cook like a ramen or something?"

"You know I don't like to cook."

Taichi said while watching the TV in his room.

"Okay. I'll cook, but could you set up the table at least?"

Taichi groaned as he got off the bed and walked to the kitchen. Hikari cooked a simple meal and satisfied her hungry brother.

"Hikari, how come you were late today?"

"Oh. I bought some books."

Hikari said as she took out the books she bought.

"Oh man. Just seeing the size of the book gives me headache."

"You try reading some of these. They're really good books."

"I'll pass."

"What a shame. Your loss, Taichi."

Taichi finished eating and continued watching the TV. Hikari, on the other hand, resumed reading the Rupture of Time. Throughout the night, she read the entire book without knowing the passing of time. After finishing the book, she went to sleep at 3 o'clock at night. As she dozed off, she remembered the things she discovered about Takeru that day. Beer drinking was unexpected and unpleasant to know, but she was pleased to discover that Takeru is living in a nice home with immense wealth.


	4. Chapter 4: Friday Fun

Chapter 4: Friday Fun

It was a bright Friday morning. The clock still had not passed 6, but the sky was clear and the sun was warming the world from the night's bitter coldness. Hikari was awake, happy that it's Friday. Despite her lazy older brother, Hikari was already dressed and ready to go to school any time. She ate her breakfast, filled her stomach, and waited for the ideal time to start heading for school. She waited and waited patiently. However, the clock only indicated 6:13 still. Soon, Hikari became bored waiting and started to complain at herself.

"Why did I have to get so hyped up? I should've slept a little bit more."

Hikari regretted waking up early. Then, she remembered that she still had books to read and started reading them right after. She picked out the _Unanswered Silence _and started to read. She was yet amazed and hooked on to it like a fish to bait. Amidst the reading, she thought of Takeru and his unbelievable house. A usual family wouldn't be able to afford such home. She became increasingly curious how his house and his brother, Yamato is like. After a short thinking, Hikari decided to pay a visit to Takeru's home after school. Since it was Friday, she thought that it would be alright for her to be a little late coming home. With such decision in her mind, she went out the door and headed for school earlier than she planned. She arrived, spent, and ended her school. No special occasions occurred that needed to be mentioned. Only thing worth mentioning was that Wallace was back at school with crutches and a cast on his leg. Once school was over, Hikari walked to the Choir club as usual. Once she entered the room, only guys were in there, except for Sora, who is a club president.

"Hi, Hikari."

"Hi, Sora. Why are there only guys here?"

"We were thinking of performing a piece with only the males."

"So I didn't have to come?"

"No, but you can stay and watch if you want."

Sora said as she smiled at the smaller girl.

"Okay, then. I'll watch. I'm curious to see what the music is too."

"You'll be surprised."

Sora turned back to the boys and started to line them up. Among the moving students, Hikari saw Takeru moving to his position and waved at him. Takeru saw her and just put his hand up at her, slightly waving it. Then, he returned to his position and got ready to sing. Sora gave them a start sign and the boys started to sing. The harmonies created were magnificent. The combining voices of the male choir were thundering and powerful. When she was enjoying the fine music, she was surprised to see Takeru step up in front of everybody and started to sing a solo. The lyrics seemed to be in a different language, perhaps Russian. However, lyrics weren't what caught Hikari's attention and stunned everybody in the room. Takeru was singing extremely low and in a full tone voice. There was no strain in his voice and the confidence supported his power in lyrical diction. His solo was almost deafening. Once his solo was done, the rest rejoined in singing and ended the piece. Once finished, everybody praised Takeru for his talent. Sora came up to him and praised his singing as well.

"You are incredible. I'm so glad that you're in our club."

After saying that, she came back to Hikari and talked on.

"That's was amazing. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. That was pretty impressive."

"I can't believe that a boy like him could sing so low."

"Yeah, really. It's a mystery. By the way, what notes was he singing at?"

"About 2 octaves down from middle C, so it's like C2, maybe a little lower."

"Wow, can I see the music sheet?"

"Of course."

Sora grabbed a pile of papers from a cabinet and gave it to Hikari.

"Do not reject me in my old age?"

"Yup, it's actually pretty famous piece."

"It's amazing how boys can sing so low."

"To them, it's amazing how high we can sing."

"That's true."

Hikari giggled and returned the sheets. Sora put the music back in the cabinet and dismissed the club for the day. As Takeru was got ready to leave the room, Hikari stopped him.

"Hi, Takeru."

"What is it?"

"It's Friday, I thought we can hang out for the day."

"I don't think so."

"Aww~. Come on. Please?"

"I got things to do at home."

"Perfect! Then, let's go!"

Hikari said in cheerful tone.

"What did you say?"

"Let's go to your house."

"Why are you coming?"

"I want to see what your house is like"

"It's a house. Get over it."

Takeru stepped out of the door and walked on, but Hikari followed him, walking by his side.

"Why are you following me?"

"To go your house."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"How selfish and immature."

"Hey, that's not nice. I think I'm way closer to being an adult than you."

"Not with a child's body."

"Yes, yes. I'm short. Rub it in my face some more."

Hikari spoke with sarcasm.

"Anyway, what are you gonna do at home?"

"Why are you asking? You'll see it when you get there."

"Huh? You're actually letting me come?"

Hikari said in a surprised voice.

"It's not like you're gonna give up on going."

"You know it. I never give up on anyting."

"Whatever."

The two walked and walked until they arrived at the biggest house in the city. Takeru entered the main gate and Hikari followed. Once he reached the door, he pulled out a pile of keys, selected one, and unlocked the door. Once opened, Takeru went in and Hikari followed as well. When she entered, she was surprised by the design and the size of the interior. There was a large stairs that led to upstairs and many doors were visible on the first floor. Hikari's mind was lost and roamed around the lobby.

"Wow…This is awesome. Hey, I didn't know you were this rich."

When Hikari turned to speak to Takeru, he was walking through a door, ignoring her comments. Curious to see more, Hikari also went into the room where Takeru had gone into. It was a kitchen. Like the lobby, his kitchen was extraordinary. The kitchen was as wide as two living rooms. On the wall, there were two fridges and cabinets that contained numerous dishes and glass cups. There were also stoves, sinks, and other normal kitchen equipments. While Hikari was examining the vast kitchen, Takeru opened a fridge and took out some sodas, and handed one to Hikari.

"Here. Drink."

"Oh. Thanks, Takeru."

"Sure."

Takeru said as he opened the can and started gulping down the liquid.

"I never knew you had this kind of money."

"It's nothing special."

"Of course it's special. What else can be special?"

Hikari spoke as she smiled at him.

"It's only money. Anyone can get it if they wanted to."

"Not to this degree."

"They're just failures, then."

"They're not geniuses like you."

Takeru scoffed and continued to drink and emptied the can.

"Can I see some more of your house?"

"Go, then."

"You're not gonna show me around?"

"I don't get paid to be a tour guide."

"Come on, Takeru. What if I get lost?"

"Only a moron would get lost in a house."

"Don't you mean mansion?"

"Same thing. Now, go and look around yourself."

Takeru refused to be a tour guide and started to walk away from the kitchen. Truly worrying that she'll get lost, Hikari just followed Takeru wherever he went. Once he left the kitchen, he went down the basement and entered an enormous room. It was a home studio. There were various equipments such as speakers, amplifiers, effecters, professional computers, and complex recording gears. Next to the amps, there were guitar stands with many guitars that seemed expensive. The room had every instrument a person can play. Largely, the room was filled with guitars, bass guitars, drums, keyboard, and microphones.

"Is this where your brother's band rehearse?"

Hikari asked out of curiosity.

"That and the recording."

"Why did you come down here?"

"Recording."

"You make music too?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh. Can I listen to it?"

"Go a head."

Takeru took out a CD and told Hikari to use one of the many computers in the room. Hikari picked a computer next to Takeru and inserted the CD. It was a video that was on the CD. It showed a performance of a band. There were five people in the band. However, among the five people, one stood out the most. He held a bass guitar and was singing. His hair was gold like Takeru's, but had a different depths to it. After watching the performance, Hikari asked.

"Was that you?"

"No, it was Yamato."

"I thought I was gonna listen to your music."

"That is my music."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I composed it and gave it to them."

"You made the songs on the CD?"

"Most of them."

Takeru answered her questions without even facing her. He seemed to be focused on his work on the computer. Hikari got off the chair and looked what he was doing. On the screen, there were many programs that looked complex and involved several sound files.

"You're mixing the songs?"

"I'm putting them together."

"Oh. I'm not really a computer person. So, I don't know a thing."

Takeru did not say anything and worked on the computer. Hikari roamed around the large studio and eventually started playing a piano that she found. Hikari played many relaxing pieces and realized that the quality of the piano was exceptional. Pleased to find such a fine piano, Hikari constantly played it until Takeru came to her and spoke.

"How long are you gonna play that?"

"Just until I get bored of it."

"You've been at it for 50 minutes now."

"I did? Hmm. I guess I was having too much fun to notice."

"Whatever, I'm getting out."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I bothering you?"

"No, I'm done with it."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Stop with the questions."

"Okay. Fine."

Hikari said in a sulking tone. Takeru and Hikari took the stairs back up and just when they reached the top, the doorbell rang. Takeru walked to the door and opened it. A similar looking man came through the door. He was a little bit shorter than Takeru, but the face looked dadngerously close to Takeru's.

"I didn't know you had company, Takeru."

"She barged in. I didn't invite her."

"Hey, I didn't barge in."

"Come on, Takeru. She's a guest. Be a little nicer. How are you?"

The man said as he offered a handshake.

"Hi, I'm good. My name is Hikari Yagami. I'm Takeru's classmate."

"Hikari? Oh! The girl that Takeru was talking about…"

"Yamato!"

"Oh right, sorry. Anyway, I'm Yamato Ishida. I'm Takeru's older brother. Nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too."

Hikari smiled brightly at Yamato and thought about the two. She thought about significant difference in personalities when the two were blood related brothers. Yamato was a friendly and caring person who seemed to be socially gifted. Takeru, on the other hand, was a failure of socialization and a crude, violent, arrogant genius.

"Takeru, did you show her around the house?"

"I don't get paid to do that."

"It's called being a gentleman. Try it sometimes."

"Must I?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Takeru accepted Yamato's suggestion and gestured Hikari to follow him.

"Your brother is really nice."

"Whatever."

"I don't understand how you're personality is so different."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Who else? Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh. Well, my brother and I are not exactly similar either…"

"Exactly. Just because we're related doesn't mean we're clones."

"I know that, but I thought you share some characteristics."

"I do."

"Like what?"

"You don't need to know to survive life."

"Fine. Fine."

The two argued and walked until they reached the balcony upstairs. Once Hikari went up to the second floor, she noticed that there were two wings that were separated apart.

"A house that has East and West wings?"

"I prefer to have my room to myself only."

"That's not the point…Oh whatever. Show me around anyway."

Takeru nodded and showed her around the entire second floor. There were libraries, computer room, bathrooms, verandas, and multiple bedrooms. There were also few rooms that had jacuzzis.

"Those are about it."

"What about the East and the West wings of the house?"

Takeru sighed and walked on. Hikari followed Takeru to the East wing. After climbing the stairs, there was a small hallway which connected to another part of the house. The hall acted as a bridge and the place was covered with windows which allowed her to look at the gigantic garden, pools, and several acres of untouched grassland.

"Wow, this is so cool."

Hikari paused to look outside the window and enjoy the view. The view was majestic. It was far greater of a view than that of a beach house.

"If you're not coming, I'm gonna leave you behind."

"Wait for a moment, the view is so pretty."

"I don't see it."

"How can you not see the prettiness of this view? I would kill to have this kind of house."

"You better not."

"Of course I wouldn't."

Hikari showed a gorgeous smile and walked to catch up to Takeru. At the end of the hall, there were several doors, but Takeru picked one and opened it.

"This is…?"

"My room."

"Oh."

Once she heard him, she eagerly entered the room to look how it was. Like all the rooms in the house, this one was oversized as well. It contained a large veranda, a huge bathroom with a tub that three people can fit in, colossal bed, guitars, and two computers.

"This is ridiculous."

"What is?"

"How come you get all this wealth?"

"Didn't I say that before? Yamato's band and my stories."

"Still…to earn this kind of success…"

"Whatever."

Hikari moved around the room and examined it. She looked at one of the computers and noticed that it was on. She looked at the screen and realized that it was Takeru's book story.

"You're making more books?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, more money?"

"I can't keep on living off of old books."

"I guess that's true. So what's this about?"

"I don't spoil my own story. Now, stop looking at it."

"I don't think so."

Hikari made a playful grin and looked through more. She saw that Takeru was writing multiple books at the same time. There were four documents under the file name of book 1,2,3,4. Takeru casually walked to his computer and grabbed the mouse and exited the files.

"Hey, I was reading that."

"I don't care."

Takeru spoke bluntly and tried to shut the computer off. Then, Hikari tried to stop him.

"Come on, I want to read a little bit more."

Hikari attempted to steal the mouse from Takeru. Unfortunately for her, the mouse was wireless and Takeru held it in high out of her reach. Hikari hopped, jumped and even tried to tickle Takeru, but none of them worked.

"No fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Why is it wrong for you to let me read your stories?"

"Because I don't like people reading my unfinished works."

"You need some people for proofreading."

"I got Yamato and his band members."

"What about my view? Can't I be one of those reviewers?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm a great reader and editor."

"No doesn't mean yes, girl."

"Come on~. Please~?"

"I can't ruin my stories."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out."

"That's not really gentleman-like at all."

"…"

"If I can't be an editor, can you at least tell me what the stories are about?"

"You can read it when I'm done with it."

"Aw~. That's gonna take forever."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Okay. I'll wait."

Hikari gave up and wandered around the room more. She wandered until her cell phone rang loudly. She took out her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hikari, you're late."

"Come on, Taichi. It's Friday and I'm hanging out with friends."

"But still. It's almost dinner time."

"Oh yeah."

Hikari said as she looked at Takeru's clock on the wall.

"Um, I'm gonna be late, so I will finish dinner on my own."

"Are you sure? You got enough money?"

Then, she realized that she had spent all of her allowance for the month. She dug through her wallet and looked for a credit card or even a small change. However, she was out of luck. She carried no items of finance. She put her wallet back in her pocket and as she raised her head back up, she had a plan.

"It's okay. We were planning on eating outside."

Takeru turned his head and stared at Hikari sharply when he heard the word 'we'.

"Hmm. Okay, but don't stay out too late, Hikari."

"I won't be. See ya."

"Bye."

The phone conversation ended and Hikari placed her phone back in her pocket.

"What do you mean, we?"

"You and I."

"I know what the word refers to. Why do I have to spend my money on you?"

"Please, Takeru? You can at least buy me a burger or something, right? I'm gonna starve."

"Should've thought of that before spending all your money."

"But I did that for your own health."

"I never asked for it."

"You should show a little bit of gratitude."

Hikari spoke in a sulking tone. Takeru looked at her for an instance and sighed.

"Fine, let's go get something, then."

"Yes! Thank you, Takeru."

Takeru put on a hat and a large leather jacket. After dressing himself, Takeru and Hikari walked out of the room. On their way out to buy food, Yamato came across and asked them where they were going.

"We're going out to get something to eat. You want anything, Yamato?"

"Then, get me like a small snack, Takeru."

"Alright. Have fun practicing."

"Later, Hikari"

"Bye, Yamato."

Hikari said bye and headed outside.

"So, Takeru. Anywhere you have in mind?"

"McDonalds."

"You're really gonna buy me a burger?"

"What were you expecting? A fancy restaurant?"

"No. I'm just surprised you're actually buying something for me."

"Whatever."

Takeru and Hikari walked a little longer and arrived at McDonalds. The two entered and quickly ordered. Takeru asked for a cheeseburger with a large coke while Hikari ordered a chicken sandwich. After receiving the receipt and the number, the two found a small table in the corner and sat. Takeru took out his iPod and started to listen to it. Hikari got curious and asked for his iPod.

"Can I see what songs you have in here?"

"Whatever. Go ahead."

Takeru handed it to her and Hikari browsed through it. Takeru had more than 400 songs altogether. Hikari also realized that Takeru had a majority of songs that she likes to listen to.

"You got a lot of songs in here."

"I don't like to listen to the same song multiple times a day."

"I guess so."

While Hikari was browsing through Takeru's iPod, her group of friends came over. They came from behind her and surprised her which made Hikari scream. She turned around and looked.

"Oh my gosh. Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry, we just had to."

Miyako, Sora, and Mimi said jokingly.

"Why are you guys here?"

Hikari asked.

"We just thought that we wanted to eat something outside, so we all came here."

"Anyway, who's your friend?"

Hikari's friend, Katelyn, asked.

"He's Takeru. Don't you recognize him?"

"Takeru?"

Everybody gasped.

"You didn't know it was him?"

"I'm so sorry, Takeru. Were we bothering you?"

Katelyn asked him in fear. Takeru, however, did not answer. He still had the ear phones on and it seemed that the music was too loud for him to hear anything.

"Katelyn, relax. Takeru's not gonna hurt you."

Hikari reassured her.

"Yeah, but if I imagine what happened to Wallace during class…"

"He won't do it again. I promise."

"She's right, Kate. Takeru's a good person."

Sora added on.

"What happened?"

Mimi and Katelyn asked simultaneously.

"Takeru is Hikari's friend. She did a good job making Takeru a sociable person."

"Hmm…still…"

Katelyn spoke in doubt.

"So it's safe to be near him now?"

"Of course."

Hikari smiled marvelously as she answered her friend.

"Takeru? Say hi."

Hikari said as she waved in front of his face to get his attention. Then, Takeru raised head up and took out his ear phones.

"What did you say?"

"I said say hi."

She pointed at her friends, standing behind her.

"Hi, Takeru."

The four greeted him warmly, except for Katelyn who was still terrified.

"Hey."

Takeru put the ear phones back in his ear after saying hi back.

"Not so friendly, but not aggressive anymore. Right?"

Hikari said, trying to convince that Takeru was a good person.

"I guess that's true…"

"Anyway, Hikari. What are you doing with him here? Is it a date?"

Mimi questioned excitedly.

"What? No, no. It's nothing like that."

"Then, what is it?"

"We were just hungry, so we came in here for some burger that's all."

"So you were hanging out with him?"

Sora asked this time.

"Yeah."

"What did you guys do?"

Miyako and Mimi asked simultaneously.

"We didn't do much. We just hung out at Takeru's place."

"Oh my god! You went to Takeru's house?"

Mimi squealed.

"I want to know what happened there!"

Miyako spoke excitedly, like Mimi.

"What are you thinking you guys? I just looked around the house and that was it."

"Really? Aww~. That's boring."

"Gee. I'm sorry that I didn't do anything exciting, girls."

"Come on. Let's stop teasing her."

Sora suggested the two.

"So how was his house?"

Katelyn asked.

"You wouldn't believe it. His house is huge!"

"How big?"

"It's like a mansion almost."

"Seriously?"

"It's really pretty too."

"Wow! I want to go there now."

Everybody spoke at the same time.

"Can we, Takeru?"

Sora asked him.

"Could you repeat that?"

Takeru said as he turned off his iPod.

"I said, can we come to your house? We want to see how your house looks like."

Takeru, then, stared at Hikari with a 'what have you done' face.

"Come on, Takeru. We're all friends, right?"

Hikari spoke cheerfully.

"Not today."

"Why not?"

Hikari asked.

"It's gonna get late soon. Pick another day."

"Anytime's cool?"

Katelyn and Miyako asked.

"Whatever."

Miyako and Katelyn made a confused face.

"Whatever?"

"He means yes."

Hikari added on.

"Okay, then. Let's all go there on Sunday."

Mimi said excitedly.

"Let's bring some more people. I think it will be better that way. Is that okay?"

Sora asked for permission.

"Go ahead."

Takeru allowed it and everyone was ecstatic.

"Don't worry. We won't cause that much trouble."

Miyako made a grin as she spoke and they all laughed except Takeru.

"Our number is called. Let's go."

Takeru eagerly got off they chair and headed to the counter. Hikari followed and took her bag. After, she waved at her friends and left there.

"Isn't this great, Takeru?"

"What is?"

"That you're making more friends."

"Whatever."

Takeru answered as he sipped his coke.

"Takeru, do you know what time it is?"

Hikari asked.

"It's 7:30."

"I'm sorry, but I think I have to go. Would you walk me back?"

"Sure."

Takeru agreed and followed Hikari to her home. They walked until they were at the same place where they parted ways on the day Hikari bought Takeru's books.

"I told you about my brother, right?"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. See ya later."

"Okay, then. See you on Sunday."

Takeru didn't say anything and all he did was wave at Hikari. He didn't completely express his feelings, but Hikari could tell that Takeru had fun on that day. At least, Hikari really enjoyed herself. She hoped to have more fun on Sunday and headed home after saying bye to Takeru.

* * *

Long chapter. Maybe not to some people. sorry I didn't upload quicker. I've been a little busy.


	5. Chapter 5: Deadly Confrontation

Chapter 5: Deadly Confrontation

"Taichi! Wake up!"

Hikari shouted loudly at Taichi, who was sleeping at the time. Instead of waking up, Taichi waved his arm lazily and claimed that he will get up soon.

"Last time, you made me late for my friend's birthday party!"

"Mm…it's not even that late…"

"It's 3:12! We were supposed to meet up with my friends by 3P.M.!"

"Gah~…"

Taichi got up as Hikari constantly bombarded him with pillows.

"I'm up. I'm up. Stop hitting me with pillows."

"Get dressed already!"

"Okay okay."

Taichi began to dress himself while trying to get Hikari to stop attacking him. The dress up didn't take long. The two were out after 2 short minutes. Taichi asked while running to their destination.

"So anyway, why did you have to pick Sunday to hangout? I thought you had a chorus concert."

"That's next week. You should pay attention to your little sister more often."

"I do. That's why I'm following you today."

"You're just being overprotective, but whatever. It's not like it's the first time."

The two ran quickly and arrived at the small café where they decided to meet up at.

"Hikari, you're late!"

Mimi yelled.

"Sorry. My brother here slept in today."

"He's your brother? What's his name?"

"Taichi. I'm pretty sure Daisuke and Ken know him."

"Yes, we do."

Both Ken and Daisuke spoke excitedly.

"Hello, I'm Daisuke and this is Ken. We're a huge fan of yours."

Daisuke spoke as he offered a handshake. Taichi shook his hand talked.

"So you two are soccer players too, huh?"

"Yes sir."

"I think you guys will be great players. Show me your soccer skills on the next match."

"You're gonna watch our game? Thank you! It's on Wednesday. Please come."

The two soccer boys spoke simultaneously.

"Anyway, let's get going. Hikari, lead the way."

"Sure, Sora."

They started to walk to Takeru's house which was few minutes away.

"Psst. Hikari. You're brother is actually pretty cool looking."

"Is he? I don't know, Miyako. He can be kinda foolish sometimes."

"Look at Ken and Daisuke trying to suck up to him."

"Apparently, Taichi is their role model. I didn't think Taichi was that famous."

"Of course he's famous. He's the best guy on the school team."

"I guess."

"Don't you think he's somewhat hot too?"

Few other girls joined the conversation.

"Yeah, he is. Isn't he?"

"How old is he, Hikari?"

"He's what, like 18, 19? I forgot."

"He's a senior?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Even so, I want to date him."

Many girls squealed and started to lose themselves in the fantasy.

"Looks like your brother is gonna get more fame. Huh, Hikari?"

"Seems that way."

The two giggled and walked on. Eventually, they arrived at the titanic mansion which Takeru lives in. Hikari rang the doorbell and Yamato opened the door.

"Hi, come on in. Make yourself comfortable."

More girls squealed and gasped at Yamato's appearance. Majestic golden hair, handsome face, and his beautiful voice captured the majority of the girls' hearts.

"Oh my god! Hikari, who is he?"

"He's Yamato Ishida, Takeru's brother."

"Kyaa! It's so good to meet you!"

Many girls tried to shake his hands, but only a handful got their wish on the spot.

"I would like to greet all of you too, but first, come inside."

"Okay."

There were whispers among the girls.

"OMG, he shook my hand. Do you think he likes me?"

"No. He likes me!"

"Don't get your hopes up!"

"Hey, I saw him first."

The whispers grew indistinctive as they grew in numbers and volume. While most of the girls were arguing, Yamato welcomed the rest of the group.

"Yamato! This is your house?"

Taichi spoke.

"Taichi? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Hikari's sister, so I tagged along today."

"Actually, you were just babysitting…"

"You're her brother, Taichi?"

Hikari was interrupted by Yamato's surprised statement.

"Umm…do you guys know each other?"

Hikari asked.

"Dude, Hikari, are you kidding? Yamato and I have been best friends ever since when we were kids!"

"Really?"

"It's true, Hikari. Man, it's been sometime since I saw you. You go to Hikari's school?"

"Where else would I be?"

"That's true. You could've told me you were nearby."

"Sorry, buddy. Been kinda busy."

The two talked and laughed in happiness of reunion.

"Come on in, Taichi and everyone else."

"Guys, you're gonna like Yamato. He's the coolest man in the world."

Taichi told Daisuke and the others and entered the house. At the moment, they all entered, first thing they did was gasp.

"It's incredible. Isn't it?"

Hikari said as she smiled.

"Wow, this is unbelievable."

Ken let out the first comment.

"Man, where do you get all this money?"

Taichi asked.

"My band is pretty successful and so are my brother's books."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, Takeru. He's really talented. He actually helped me with music too."

"Takeru…Takeru…Hmm~."

Takeru gasped and turned to Hikari.

"Hikair! You were spending time with a guy without me being present?"

"Ya…Yamato…"

"What? What's going on?"

Yamato said in a confused tone.

"Hikari, you could've been in danger! Why didn't you tell me that you were spending your days with a guy?"

"Well…I thought you wouldn't approve it and beat him up for it."

"Normally, I would, but he's Yamato's brother. So I'll let it slide. Tell me from now on, alright?"

"Okay. But just know that Takeru is a good person. Okay?"

"She's right, Taichi. Takeru wouldn't put her in danger."

"If you say so, Yamato."

"See?"

Hikari smiled and tried calm down her panicking brother.

"So, where's Takeru?"

"He should be in his room. Could you go get him, Hikari?"

"Okay."

"Wow wow. I'm coming too, Hikari."

Taichi spoke.

"It's okay. I can go there by myself."

"Hey, you don't what he might do in his room. No offensem Yamato."

"None taken. I understand your worry. But don't worry, she'll be fine. Besides, you'll probably get lost if you tried to follow her."

Yamato said as he chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not that dumb."

Hikari giggled and headed upstairs to get Takeru.

"I'll be back quick okay?"

"Be careful."

"Yeah."

After reassuring her paranoid brother, Hikari walked to Takeru's room. The noise died down as she headed upward. Soon, she reached Takeru's room and knocked. However, no response came and Hikari quietly opened the door and entered.

"Takeru? Are you in here?"

Hikari searched for him and eventually, found him sleeping on his gargantuan bed. Takeru was shirtless and the blankets were tossed aside from the bed. Hikari went closer to the bed and examined him. Her eyes stared at his perfectly sculpted body. His body was muscular and elegant at the same time. This threw Hikari into wild imaginations and fantasy. She waved in front of Takeru's face to check if he was genuinely asleep. Seeing that he was indeed asleep, Hikari touched his biceps and abs.

"Oh my god. He's so…so…large."

Hikari whispered at herself quietly. Hikari constantly touched Takeru's well-developed body and examined his sleeping face. Without his casual frowning expression, he appeared to be even more handsome.

"Why can't he look like this everyday?"

Hikari stroke Takeru's hair and eventually focused her eye sights on his elegant lips. Then, Hikari remembered her first kiss with him. As she remembered, she also realized gave her first kiss to Takeru, which wasn't very romantic and enjoyable since it only lasted for less than 2 seconds. She convinced herself that he will not wake up since he did not do so when he was touched. And, without the ability to control her urges, Hikari gently put her soft lips on Takeru's. Even though she was the only one moving her lips, she felt incredible pleasure and ecstasy. She was lost in the sensation and did not think. After kissing him for more than 10 seconds, she was interrupted when Takeru turned his head away in his sleep. Then, she realized what she had done.

"Did I just kiss him again?"

Hikari whispered at herself again. Her face started to turn red and her mind was thrown in disorder.

'Could I be possibly falling for him? No! No! He's only a friend! But then, why did I feel so happy when I kissed him?'

Hikari pinched her arm to calm herself. She panted and breathed rapidly out of excitement. It wasn't easy, but she regained her composure and tried to wake him up casually as if nothing happened. She shook him

"Takeru? Wake up."

Her voice was still unstable.

"Takeru~."

"…"

Takeru yawned, stretched himself, and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Takeru."

Hikari smiled, trying not to look awkward.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to hang out together today. Did you forget?"

"No."

"Then, why didn't you get up?"

"I'll probably ruin the day if I showed up."

"That's not true."

"Whatever. Why are you so nervous?"

"Huh? Wh..what do you mean?"

Hikari showed fear at the possibility of Takeru's awareness to Hikari's action.

"That's exactly what I mean. Why are you so nervous when I'm calm while being shirtless?"

"I…it's nothing. Come on, let's go down."

"Fine."

Hikari changed the subject and waited until Takeru put on his shirt. Once he did, the two walked downstairs. When they arrived, Hikari saw that nobody was around.

"Where did they go?"

"Yamato's probably showing them around. Knowing him, he'll go to the basement first."

"Then, let's go."

Hikari and Takeru walked down further and Takeru opened a certain door. Beyond it, Yamato was seen, showing the room around.

"Hey, Hikari. Welcome back."

Yamato greeted Hikari. Once Takeru stepped into the room, many girls became frightened.

"What's wrong, girls?"

Taichi asked them.

"Takeru is violent and scary. He beats up guys and school and threatens people."

One of the girls answered him.

"What? Is that true?"

Taichi questioned as he looked at Takeru.

"No, he doesn't. Don't judge him like a bad person."

Hikari protected Takeru's position. Takeru remained silent.

"But Hikari, did you forget what happened to Wallace?"

Daisuke added on.

"He promised that he won't hurt anyone. I'll make him apologize too, so please stop treating him like a murderer."

Then, few whispers were heard in the crowd of girls.

"But wasn't there a rumor that he killed a guy in a gang?"

"Yeah. I heard about that."

"The rumor says he wiped out the entire gang."

Taichi heard this and began to lose temper.

"Hikari! This is the guy you were hanging out with?"

"Yeah, but he's different now. Takeru's not gonna hurt anyone and I'm pretty sure he never killed anybody."

"I did…"

Takeru spoke in an almost sorrowful tone.

"Takeru, that's not your…"

"It is Yamato. You know it."

"I'm telling you, bro. That is not…"

"Hikari! Come over here right now!"

Taichi interrupted Yamato in tremendous fury. Afraid and confused, Hikari looked at the tall boy who stood behind her. She couldn't see properly because his head was down and the hair covered his face. However, Hikari did see that Takeru was forcing himself to smile. Hikari knew it was Takeru's way of hiding his agony because his smile which she saw in the picture was vastly different from the one now. Only Hikari knew that Takeru was faking a smile and others saw it as if Takeru was smiling at the murder he committed. Taichi became even more enraged and yelled at Hikari to come over by his side.

"Look at him. He's happy that he killed someone."

"How can that be?"

"What kind of twisted man likes to kill people?"

More negative comments were heard.

"Hey, hey, guys. It's not what you think. There is a good explanation."

Yamato stepped in between the two sides to calm down the people.

"HIKARI! Get the hell over here. NOW!"

Scared at Taichi's rage, Hikari walked slowly and went beside him.

"Taichi, you should calm down too."

"Yeah. Taichi, don't get mad."

Hikari pleaded. But Taichi already dashed at Takeru, trying to punch him hard.

"Taichi!"

Yamato shouted, but it was no use. Taichi already landed a hit on Takeru.

"Oniichan!"

Even Hikari's voice didn't stop him. Taichi constantly punched Takeru.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

There were questions everywhere. All in the room knew that Takeru was much quicker and would not get hit that easily. However, Takeru stood still as he took the hits. Taichi was hitting him vigorously and the atmosphere got stranger. It was weird to see Takeru wasn't retaliating. Normally, Takeru would beat his opponent down to the ground, but nobody felt hostility from him. Unable to watch Takeru get hurt, Hikari ran toward her brother and spoke.

"Oniichan! Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Hikari said as she restrained his movements.

"Shut up! This guy could've killed you! I can't let a guy like that be around my sister!"

"He's not a bad person! Listen to me, oniichan!"

Taichi broke free from Hikari's restrain and punched Takeru some more. As Takeru took more hits, it seemed that Takeru grew intolerant. Takeru knocked out Taichi in an instant by grabbing and tossing him away from him. And, as soon as Takeru gained a good distance, he reached into his pocket and took out a deadly-looking pistol and aimed at Taichi. Then, Yamato quickly stepped in front of Taichi and stopped him from firing the gun.

"Yamato…"

"Takeru, calm down. Do you really want to be a murderer?"

"What are you doing, Yamato?"

"I'll talk to you soon, Taichi. Wait up."

Yamato turned around and spoke to the group of audience.

"Sorry it got a little scary today. I gotta solve the issue here, so could you guys come over sometime later?"

"Are you sure?"

Ken and Miyako asked at the same time.

"It's fine. Don't worry. You're always welcome here, so don't hesitate to visit."

"Okay…"

With that, the massive group of friends left as they warned and said bye to the remaining people in the room except to Takeru. Once everybody was out, Yamato raised both Taichi and Yamato up.

"Come on, get up. Takeru, clean the blood. And put that desert eagle away."

Takeru wiped his face and ridded his face from blood, but did not put away his gun.

"You both know our parents are not alive, right?"

Taichi and Hikari nodded.

"Takeru was a genius since he was born. He made blueprints and inventions which made several business corporations bankrupt. The companies saw him as a threat and tried to get rid of him when he and our parents were out. They were driving home after picking up Takeru from his singing academy. On their way back, the greedy companies assembled and stopped them in the middle of a bridge. They pushed and forced the car to fall off the cliff. Takeru miraculously survived, but our parents weren't as fortunate. That's why Takeru thinks he's the one who killed them."

The two were stunned to hear such a tragedy. By this time, Hikari could see that Takeru's smile was gone and he was frowning, trying to conceal his emotions. Taichi immediately felt sympathetic and lamented his action.

"I'm sorry, Takeru. I didn't know that was the case. I shouldn't have done that."

Taichi apologized. However, Takeru did not speak. Instead, Yamato continued to talk.

"Takeru was still very young at the time, so he is traumatized and stressed. That's why he's a little violent. He thinks everyone is an enemy and is not to be trusted."

"Takeru…"

Hikari slightly moaned as she called out to him. Hikari felt terrible for Takeru. Hikari walked to Takeru slowly and spoke.

"Takeru? Are you okay?"

She asked as she tried to look at Takeru's face. He was still frowning and did not answer Hikari. Hikari grabbed Takeru's left hand and tried to reach to grab his right hand which held the gun. At that moment, Takeru flinched, stepped backward, and aimed the gun at Hikari.

"Takeru!"

Yamato yelled angrily. Taichi tried to dash forward again, but was stopped by Yamato.

"Don't intimidate him right now, Taichi. It can get dangerous."

"Hikari, get back here."

Hikari ignored Taichi and moved towards Takeru.

"Takeru, don't you trust me?"

"…"

Takeru wasn't frowning anymore. His face had no expression, but Hikari could tell he was scared. Takeru's hand, which held his gun, trembled slightly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Relax."

Takeru spoke, with a menacing voice.

"So that you can take my gun and shoot me? I don't think so."

"Takeru…how can you say that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to live. I'm not gonna die."

"Takeru, you can trust me. I'm your friend."

Hikari said as she stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer."

"You're gonna shoot me, then?"

Hikari spoke and took another step. Takeru's hand trembled again for a moment.

"…Hikari…"

For the first time, Takeru had called Hikari by her name. Hikari realized this and walked up to him. Takeru lowered the gun and trembled. Hikari grabbed his trembling hands and held it tight.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"…"

"Don't worry. I'll always be your friend."

Takeru relaxed his muscle and dropped his desert eagle on the ground. Then, Takeru held Hikari's hands as well. Takeru's fingers were large, but skinny. Hikari felt the softness of Takeru's hand and succeeded in winning his trust.

"Your sister is something else, Taichi."

"You think so?"

The two older brothers whispered to each other. While they were whispering, Hikari also took the opportunity and whispered quietly to Takeru.

"Remember that you're not alone in the world, okay?"

Takeru did not answer, but nodded after. When she saw Takeru's eyes, she felt a change in them. They weren't cold crystals that spewed out hatred. The cerulean eyes conveyed much warmer emotions. Hikari touched his face and spoke.

"You look much more handsome now."

"Hikari…"

"Only if you could put a smile on your face."

Hikari giggled and removed her hand from his face.

"I'll give you some alone time, now. I'll see you tomorrow."

She had released her grip on Takeru's hand and went back to her brother.

"Taichi, let's go home."

"Uh…yeah. Sure. See ya, Yamato. Takeru, again, I'm sorry."

"See you at school, Taichi."

Yamato said bye and waved with a smile. Hikari didn't look back at Takeru and left the room. She finally turned around when Taichi had just closed the door.

"Hikari, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I feel terrible for Takeru."

"Me too…"

"Turn him all bright and smiley like you, Hikari."

Taichi said.

"I will try."

Hikari laughed as she answered her brother. After, the two headed for home, wanting to prepare for the upcoming school day.

"Hey, Taichi."

"Hmm?"

"So…Can I still hang out with Takeru?"

"Yes, but contact me when you're gonna be with someone else than Takeru. Fair?"

"You're actually gonna let me be with him by myself?"

"I feel like I can trust him. He's Yamato's brother after all. I'm pretty sure he thinks friendship more important than anything else."

"Thanks, Taichi. And I will tell you if I ever spend time with another guy"

"Good."

Hikari agreed to her brother's request, but thought that it was an unnecessary promise. Somehow, she felt that she will never spend her time with another guy. And if she did, she felt that Takeru will always be by her side.

* * *

Oniichan means older brother in Japanese. But of course, everybody knows that :)


	6. Chapter 6: Realizing Love

Chapter 6: Realizing Love

On the following school day, Hikari was both excited and reluctant to go back to school. She was excited to see how Takeru would have changed since the incident that occurred on her visit to his house on Sunday. However, she felt uncomfortable having to deal with the new perspective of Takeru by their peers. All that visited Takeru's house that day saw that he had a gun in his possession. Hikari knew that Takeru would not use his gun ever, but worried about how to explain this to her friends. When she arrived at school, her prediction came to be true. More and more people avoided Takeru. Rumors spread and soon, all the kids in school knew about the incident. Takeru's notoriety grew exponentially. Numerous people came up to Hikari and told her to stay away from Takeru even more. Hikari shunned them away and looked for Takeru during her lunch time. However, no matter what, Takeru was not seen at school that day.

"Where did Takeru disappear to?"

Hikari sighed and sat down in the cafeteria. Then, Miyako joined her and spoke.

"Hikari, why are you so down?"

"Takeru hasn't come to school today."

"He hasn't? I wonder what happened."

"Do you think he got expelled?"

"Not a chance. The school will just pass it as a gossip. They wouldn't expel the number one student."

"Then, what happened?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You were the one who talked to the guy the last, weren't you?"

"I guess, but…I don't know."

"Normally, I would be happy that you aren't with Takeru, but for today, I was hoping that you would stick to him as if you were glued."

Hikari got confused and questioned her friend.

"Why is that, Miyako?"

"A lot of girls like Takeru despite his terrible personality. And some older, meaner girls are mad that you and Takeru are so close. I overheard some girls talking about beating you up after school."

Hikari got surprised and gasped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Try to stay with a lot of people today, okay?"

"Sure."

"Be careful of the cheerleaders and the volleyball girls. They're kinda rough."

"Miyako, you're scaring me now."

"Oh, sorry sorry. I'm not gonna be dismissed from the club early today. So, take care of yourself after school."

"I'll try. Gosh, where is Takeru when you need him?"

"Not very helpful person, I told you."

Miyako grinned and Hikari nodded. Hikari finished her lunch with her friends and headed to her next class immediately to avoid confrontation. After her final period was over, she ran to her club room, hoping that she won't confront any angry students. Luckily, she wasn't attacked, but Hikari definitely felt some cold eyes that were filled with hatred. On her way, she saw many girls leering at her. They were taller than Hikari and seemed stronger due to all the physical activities.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Hikari complained as she walked through her club room.

"Hikari, how are you doing?"

Sora asked her cheerfully.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks."

"I'm glad you're not hurt."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"First, I'm glad Takeru didn't hurt you. Second, I'm glad that you weren't attacked by those obnoxious girls."

"Oh…Yeah. I'm fine."

"Do you think you'll be alright after?"

"I'm thinking of walking home with couple of friends."

"Smart choice. But still, I want you to be careful. Those annoying girls asked some guys to help them out."

"What? Why would they want to hurt me?"

"Desperate for attention? I don't know."

"It just keeps getting better and better."

Hikari spoke sarcastically.

"Oh, Sora, have you seen Takeru today?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't. I don't think he came to school today."

"Oh…darn it."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Still…"

Seeing Hikari worry about Takeru, Sora walked up to her and whispered.

"If you are that worried, go look for him right now. I'll let you go early today."

"R…really?"

"You should look for him if you're that concerned. Plus, if you leave early, nobody will be able to pick on you."

"Thanks, Sora. But can I really?"

"Of course. I'll try to survive without your beautiful voice in the choir. I think I can last a day."

Sora said as she smiled, reassuring Hikari.

"Thanks so much."

"See you tomorrow, Hikari."

"Bye, Sora."

Hikari left the club room and left the school campus after. Hikari headed for Takeru's house as soon as she started running. She ran and ran until she saw a boy with a golden hair. She couldn't tell because she was looking at back of his head, but it looked like he was smoking with the gangsters around him. Hikari ran up to him and shouted his name.

"Takeru!"

He turned around and faced Hikari. By this time, she realized that he wasn't Takeru at all. She had never seen his face and it looked clear that his golden hair was bleached or dyed.

"What the hell are you talking about, little girl?"

The guy spoke as he threw away his cigarette.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were one of my friends. It was a mistake."

Hikari apologized politely.

"You're Takeru's friend?"

The bleached guy questioned.

"Hey, that's the girl that Takeru is going out with."

His friend let out a comment

"Dude, you kidding? That's her?"

"No way!"

"I heard that she was a hot girl, but to be this hot. I didn't know."

His group of friends started to talk in a surprised tone. Soon after, they all looked at Hikari with a devious look on their face.

"Um…Is there something on my face?"

Hikari asked, half scared.

"You're Takeru's girlfriend?"

"Um…no, I'm just a friend actually."

"What's your name?"

"H…Hikari Yagami."

"That's her. The rumor said that Takeru's girlfriend's name was Hikari."

"So you ARE Takeru's girlfriend."

"No, the rumors are wrong. I'm just a friend, really."

Hikari said as she started to step back. The group of boys stepped closer and closer and talked more.

"I can see why Takeru decided to go out with this girl. She's pretty cute."

"You gonna steal her?"

"For sure, man."

They chuckled and laughed evilly and walked even closer to her.

"I'm not a thing. You can't take or steal me at your pleasure."

"Really?"

The bleached boy said as he took a giant step towards her. Hikari grew even more frightened and the boys grew a perverted expression on their face. Hikari, then, turned back and ran for her life. As soon as Hikari started running, they ran after her. Hikari extracted all her energy and used it to get away. The chase continued for more than 5 minutes. When Hikari was just running out of energy and looked back, she bumped into a hard surface. Hikari thought she hit the wall or a light post, but instead, it was the boy she had been looking for.

"Takeru!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Lots of stuff happened."

The strangers caught up and saw that Hikari was with Takeru now. As soon as they caught a glimpse of Takeru, they all trembled in fear.

"Who are these guys, Hikari?"

"They tried to do some despicable things to me."

"They did?"

Takeru leered at the frightened guys.

"Holy crap, we're dead, man."

"I knew we shouldn't have bothered his girlfriend."

Takeru looked back at Hikari with a confused face.

"My girlfriend?"

"They heard a rumor that I was your girlfriend."

Takeru stared at the guys back and one of them spoke.

"So, she's not your girlfriend?"

"Great! It's all a misunderstanding. Can you let us go this time?"

"Yeah, she's not your girlfriend, so there's no problem in that, right?"

They began to make excuse to leave the place unscathed. Then, Hikari snuggled up to Takeru and started to talk.

"Of course, I'm his girlfriend. I should have Takeru beat you up for what you did."

"Oh crap. Takeru's gonna kill us."

"Please, can you let us slide once?"

They went on their knees and begged for mercy. Takeru was lost at Hikari's action. He just stared at her and watched as she continued to speak

"If you promise to never bother me or Takeru, then, I'll ask Takeru to spare you."

They all rose back up and promised.

"We will never bother you again. So, please let us go."

"We all promise, right guys?"

"Yeah, we promise."

"Please, spare our lives."

Hikari smiled, looked at Takeru, and spoke.

"They said they won't bother us anymore. So, let's forgive them, okay?"

Takeru was still speechless and did not speak. Hikari quietly whispered to him.

"Just follow my lead and say yes or just nod your head."

Takeru nodded, still confused.

"Thank you so much."

With that, they all disappeared from Hikari's sight almost instantly. After that, Hikari talked while smiling.

"That worked out pretty good, huh?"

"Why did you that?"

"Violence is never good. I was just showing you how to solve problems without using forces."

"I didn't need your help to solve that problem."

Hikari thought for a moment and came up with a clever come back.

"Is that a way to treat your girlfriend?"

Hikari said jokingly, but she blushed. Both Takeru and Hikari fell silent. Soon, the awkward silence was broken by Takeru

"Since when were you my girlfriend?"

"Maybe 2 or 3 minutes ago?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Why? Am I no good?"

Hikari asked, sounding sad. She looked at Takeru with puppy eyes and felt Takeru's heart beating rapidly. Upon seeing Takeru struggle to answer Hikari, she smiled and spoke in his stead.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer. I just think you should be more expressive though."

"There's nothing I need to express."

"You think so?"

Hikari asked while checking the speed of his heart beat. She was still cuddled with Takeru and could clearly hear the rapid beat of his heart. Hikari felt accomplished and happy. She confirmed that Takeru indeed had a feeling for her. It seemed cute to her how Takeru is denying that he has nothing to tell her.

"If you say so, Takeru."

Hikari giggled.

"You should go home now. Don't wander around anymore."

"I never wandered around. I was just looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"I thought something bad happened to you."

"Nothing bad ever happens to me."

"You never know."

"Worry about yourself before. If I hadn't showed up, you could've been killed."

"I guess you're right. Thanks for saving me, then."

Hikari thanked him and gave a smile.

"Whatever. It's not like I showed up on purpose to save you anyway."

"Still, you did save me. So thanks."

"Whatever, let go of me and return home, Hikari."

Takeru said as he looked at Hikari's arms, wrapped around his body.

"Aww. But you feel so warm."

Hikari said as she put her cheeks against Takeru's chest.

"I'm not a heater for your body. Now let go."

Hikari giggled again and spoke.

"If you want me to let go of you, can't you just pull yourself away?"

"You're making this more difficult than it should be."

Takeru said as he grabbed Hikari's arms and unwrapped them. Once finished, Hikari asked him a question.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, then, can I walk with you until I get to my home?"

"Whatever."

"Okay."

Hikari took his reply as a yes and started to walk next to him. Hikari examined his face again and saw that he was definitely different from when she first saw him.

"You've changed, Takeru."

"Have I?"

"Yes, you have."

"Like that matters."

"It does matter. It shows me that you're not as heartless anymore."

"What makes you so sure, Hikari? I could be even more heartless for all you know."

"If you were, you wouldn't even call me by my first name."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. It means that you care about me."

"Calling you by your name means that I'm caring about you? Where did you get that logic?"

"It shows me that you like me."

Hikari smiled and Takeru ceased talking.

"I knew it."

Hikari commented as she held on to Takeru's arm, walking closely by his side.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a good girlfriend."

"I never asked for it."

"Come on, Takeru. Don't be so mean."

"I'm being expressive just like you said. Now, let go."

"No."

"You're really troublesome."

Takeru tried to shake her off, but Hikari clanged onto him, trying not to let go. Despite her efforts, Hikari lost her grip and fell as she lost her balance.

"Oww…That hurts."

"Should've let go when I said so."

Hikari started to have a sad look on her face.

"You really didn't want me to touch you?"

"I didn't."

"I'm sorry, Takeru."

Hikari became sadder. She thought she had Takeru figured, but she was just proven wrong.

"You don't care that I fell?"

"It was your fault, not mine."

Takeru replied, without turning back or facing her.

"Takeru?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for assuming that you liked me and doing things that were uncomfortable for you. I'll try to be more sensible from now on. So, if you're mad, could you forgive me?"

"Why would I care enough to get mad?"

Takeru stopped, looked back, and answered her. Hikari felt heartbroken, but did not show it on her face. Hikari forced a smile and spoke.

"Okay, I understand. I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

After saying that, Hikari walked past Takeru and hurried home. She expected Takeru to call out to her and stop her, but Takeru did not. After walking some distance, Hikari looked back and saw that Takeru wasn't even in her sight. That day was full of disappointment for Hikari. She hoped that she became an important person in Takeru's life, but she had not achieved such position. With no energy left in her, she merely went home and slept right away. It was barely audible, but that night, Hikari cried and let her warm tears drip out of her beautiful eyes. She wondered, was that the emotion someone feels when rejected by a loved one? Unbeknownst to her, Hikari had grown a passionate love for Takeru. At that point, it was impossible for Hikari to convince herself that she didn't like Takeru.

* * *

A bit of a short, abrupt chapter. sorry for not uploading much these days. been busy and i'm writing two stories at the same time. i know, i'm a terrible multi-tasker


	7. Chapter 7: Hikari's Savior

Chapter 7: Hikari's Savior

Days passed and it was now Thursday. Hikari had not talked to Takeru in fear that she might be disturbing him and Takeru did not talk to her either. Hikari also feared that Takeru would go back to his former self as the unstoppable berserker. However, contradictory to her prediction, Takeru had not caused an injury to anybody that week. It turned that Hikari had to look out for an injury she might receive. The rumor about Hikari being Takeru's girlfriend had spread across the entire school district. Due to such circumstances, Hikari was targeted by many girls with both the questions and hostilities. She had been avoiding the furious girls by hanging out with friends such as Sora, Mimi, Miyako, Ken, and Daisuke afterschool. Unfortunately, even with her friends, she was faced with numerous confrontations. Because she was with her friends and out in the public, she managed to evade violence. However, Hikari was afraid today. Because Ken and Daisuke's soccer game was pushed to today, they were not present on school campus and Miyako was the only protection she had until school's end.

"Miyako, what should I do?"

"I can walk you to club room, if that helps."

"Thanks, but I'm still afraid a little."

"It's not even lunch yet, so don't get scared so early. You'll be fine."

Hikari was consulting her problems with Miyako during their 4th period. Talking to Takeru was out of option. He was sleeping the whole time and when someone tried to wake him up, he would give a death glare to silence them. Even though, Takeru had not paid attention to her, Hikari still constantly looked at Takeru.

"So, how is it being the genius's girlfriend, Hikari?"

"Don't tease me like that anymore. That's just a rumor."

"Haha. I know. But it's funny to see your reaction."

"I wish people would believe that it's nothing but a rumor."

"Is it really a rumor, I wonder?"

Miyako made a cunning grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"To me, the rumor seems true. You've been staring at him for the past few days."

"H…hey, I can look at people. I have the right."

"You've been looking at him ONLY."

"I look at Daisuke and Ken too. And now, I'm looking at you."

"Still, I say the scale is 100 to 1."

"Ahh. Stop teasing."

"Hahaha. Okay okay."

Miyako laughed it off and asked a question.

"On a serious note, how come you don't talk to him anymore?"

Hikari started to think and tried to devise an excuse.

"He…lost his voice…Yeah. I don't think I should make him talk. That's why."

"Really? Sure, of course."

Miyako said with sarcasm in her voice.

"It is true…"

"Okay. Whatever you say."

The two constantly chatted until the lunch bell rang and walked to the cafeteria. When they arrived, Hikari immediately looked for seats where her groups of friends were. Several of her friends were found and Hikari joined them. She felt safe around her peers, but she was wrong. That day, more girls were present at the cafeteria than boys, so the older girls approached Hikari. In the group, there were at least 40 girls, minimum. Among those massive numbers of girls, a large female started talking.

"So you're that Hikari Yagami?"

"Y…yeah. Why?"

Hikari became frightened. All her friends were either in their freshman or sophomores and the hostile girls were mostly juniors and seniors.

"Who the hell gave you the right to be Takeru's girlfriend?"

"If you're talking about the rumor, then I can explain…"

"Shut it, bitch."

She interrupted Hikari and continued to talk.

"You're not using that as an excuse. We all know that you are his girlfriend. You've been to his house, his room, and you spent your afterschool time with him. What does that say, huh?"

"I only did that because he is my friend…"

"I don't care what you say. Just looking at you makes me sick. You probably drugged him to not be violent when you were around."

Hikari gasped in shock. Hikari began to look cheerless.

"Why would you say such things to me? I only wanted to be his friend."

"Talking back now, drugged bitch?"

"Hey, that's enough!"

One of Hikari's friends shouted at the crowd of girls.

"You can't just call Hikari like that. It's your fault for being a coward and never going up to Takeru."

"You got guts, girl."

"I'm only speaking the truth. I swear Takeru will beat up all of you because Hikari's his friend. And you guys are just senseless barbarians to him."

The older girl slapped Hikari's friend on her cheek hard. The impact created tension and the smaller girl fought back. Soon, the whole cafeteria was turned into a battle field. Girls began to slap, pull hairs, and throw foods at one another. After being challenged, the misbehaved older girls called their boyfriends to fight the younger students. That's when things started to get extremely out of control. Obviously, the size and strength difference made by age gap are tremendous. Due to such circumstances, Hikari's supporters were beaten senselessly and Hikari was dragged into the girl's bathroom. There, she was slapped and punched.

"How do you like that?"

"Nobody can save you now."

Hikari constantly received the blows and started to cry in the prejudice of the situation. She knew that she had done nothing wrong. It was true that she fell for Takeru, but she couldn't believe that so many other girls were willing to beat her in their jealousy. After much violence, Hikari's backpack, clothes, and her belongings were torn and ruined. Hikari panted in pain and the humiliation she was forced to endure. She looked up at the brutal girls and saw that more cruelty would continue. Unable to contain her pain, she yelled on top of her lungs.

"Help me! Takeru!"

The bathroom echoed and Hikari was slapped once again.

"It doesn't matter if you call him or not. He can't come in here. We're in the girl's bathroom. Besides, what are the odds of him hearing your squeal, anyway?"

Hikari let out a drop of tear and spoke.

"You have no idea how Takeru is."

"Freaking showing off now?"

More physical confrontation was on the way. Hikari couldn't bear to look at the upcoming blows and closed her eyes. It felt like an eternity. Hikari didn't feel anything hurting her. She thought she had either died or passed out and was dreaming. However, she realized that she wasn't hit when she heard Takeru's low, deep voice.

"What the hell do you think you bastards are doing?"

Takeru looked immensely infuriated. Nobody has ever seen him this mad. He was clenching his fists so tightly that bloods started to drip out of his hands. The girls were scared and shocked. None of them dared to speak, but one did in an attempt to save herself.

"How can you come in here? This is a girl's bathroom. You pervert!"

Takeru leered at the girl with his death glare and spat at her direction. Then, Takeru walked up to her and spoke.

"I don't care when people call me murderer."

The girl was startled as Takeru lowered his voice even more in fury. He walked even closer to her which made her step back all the way up to the bathroom wall.

"Do you think I care when I'm called a pervert?"

Many girls gasped in fear. After making them afraid, Takeru grabbed the girl by her neck and pointed his fist against her head. The girl screamed out loud. She was scared to death since Takeru was very well capable of obliterating a human skull. Other girls were frightened as well, but couldn't do anything. They were afraid that Takeru will get even angrier.

"T..Takeru, stop…"

Hikari said weakly, but Takeru did not seem to listen and clenched his fist. Seconds later, Takeru utilized his arm energy and struck. A loud noise was heard. It sounded like a bone snapping, or even breaking. Everybody looked at the poor girl and saw that she was still conscious. Takeru, instead, punched the wall right next her head and created a huge hole. It penetrated through the tiles and even the thick layer of concrete. Then, he loosened his grip on the girl's neck and turned back.

"You all know what this means, don't you?"

Nobody let a word out. And Takeru continued talking.

"If I ever see that Hikari is injured in any possible way, I'm going to give you all a free plastic surgery. Know that I will go after everyone, not just the one who hurt her."

Everyone nodded as they trembled uncontrollably.

"I need an answer!"

"Yes, sir!"

All the girls spoke simultaneously when Takeru yelled for a reply.

"Now, get out of my sight unless you want broken bones."

Takeru said menacingly and everybody, except Hikari, dashed out of the bathroom. The bathroom was cleared in less than 5 seconds and Takeru and Hikari were left alone. Once Takeru saw that nobody was around, he walked up to Hikari.

"Are you alright, Hikari?"

"Not really, no."

Hikari smiled while dripping tears out of her eyes and blood out of her mouth.

"Here."

Takeru took off his jacket and covered Hikari since her clothes were full of holes now. Then, he ripped off his shirt sleeves and used it to wipe off blood and tears.

"Thanks, Takeru."

"Sure."

After cleaning Hikari, Takeru raised her up and apologized.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting you hurt because of me."

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault."

Hikari said as she held Takeru's hand firmly.

"Takeru?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me."

Hikari, then, dived onto Takeru and hugged him tightly. She kept no distance from Takeru and embraced him passionately. Hikari felt Takeru's rhythmic heartbeat speed up and soon, she felt Takeru's muscular arms around her body. One of his hands was on her back and the other was on her head. She could feel Takeru stroking her hair while the other hand tried to bring her closer to her than she was now.

"T…Takeru, I can't breath."

"Sorry."

Takeru released Hikari out of his arms. Hikari blushed and felt happy despite numerous bruises. Hikari realized that Takeru does care for her unlike few days ago.

"Come on, I'll walk you back home."

Takeru spoke as he started to walk out the bathroom.

"You're going to make me ditch school?"

"It's not ditching. You got an excuse to go home. I'll explain things to school later."

"You sure I won't get in trouble?"

"Quit worrying and let's go."

Takeru rushed her. Hikari tried to get up, but she couldn't balance herself due fatigue and the shocks she received.

"Um…Takeru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but could you carry me? I can't walk."

"Your legs are broken?"

Takeru looked like he was growing angry again, but Hikari quickly answered him to calm him down.

"No, I'm just fatigued. I don't have the strength to walk."

"If it was me, I would recover after minutes later."

"I'm not a gifted martial artist."

"Okay. Alright. Get on."

Takeru walked up to her and held out his arms. Hikari got confused and asked him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to carry you?"

"I thought you were going to carry me on your back or something."

Hikari began to blush incredibly at the imagination of Takeru carrying her in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

Hikari was lost in her imagination and didn't hear Takeru asking question. Being an impatient man, Takeru went closer and picked her up and carried her out the bathroom with his broad, powerful arms. Hikari's heart was beating loudly and quickly. Her heart beat extremely fast as if she had just dashed a 100 meter. She was carried by her lover and he was so close to her right now. Hikari constantly looked at Takeru's elegant, handsome face the entire time. Soon, her excitement turned to embarrassment. At least half the school watched her being carried out of school by Takeru. Hikari's face reddened even more. Despite the embarrassment, she couldn't get off of Takeru. She could not walk and she didn't want to be separated from Takeru. To her, it was one of the few chances she gets to be close with Takeru. The two left the school campus and Hikari began to talk.

"Takeru, isn't your home closer?"

"Yeah. Why?"  
"Let's go there first. I want to sit somewhere and rest a little bit."

"Okay."

With that, Takeru headed to his home. After short walk of 3 minute, he arrived and went in. Takeru took her to one of the many rooms that he had and put her on a large bed.

"Stay here."

After speaking, Takeru left the room momentarily to get a first aid kit. Moments later, Takeru came back and started to put band-aids and bandages on her.

"T..Takeru, I can do it myself."

"Can you?"

"Y...yeah."

"Okay then."

Even though she liked Takeru, it was still uncomfortable for her to have him touch her injuries on her legs, back, and thighs. After treating the injuries, she lay on the bed almost motionless. Out of boredom, HIkari looked to see what Takeru had been doing. He seemed to be writing something down. Hikari wanted to look, but sadly, the writings were not visible to her. Takeru realized that Hikari had been staring at him and asked her why.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Brainstorming ideas for my story."

"You really work hard. Don't you?"

"You'll understand when you're making money for yourself."

"That will be after a long time."

Takeru returned to jotting down ideas and Hikari went back to lying on the bed. Hikari decided to sleep for a while and closed her eyes. She fell asleep and was lost in her dream. Her mind pictured a young Takeru running around in a field, laughing and smiling with his older brother. He seemed so happy and carefree. Soon, Hikari was able to join the scenery and played with the small Takeru. He was really cute. His smile didn't have a smudge on it and it seemed as if it could brighten the whole world. Hikari felt pleasant to see such sight even if it was a dream. Hours later, Hikari was awoken by Takeru.

"Hey, get up. Your brother is here."

"Taichi is here?"

"HIKARI!"

Taichi dashed to where Hikari was lying and hugged her.

"I was so worried. Are you okay? You're not hurt, right?"

"It's okay. Takeru saved me. I'm fine."

"You should've told me people were bothering you."

"Actually, they only bothered me today."

"Whatever! I'm just glad you're not hurt."

Taichi parted and talked to Hikari.

"If you ever see anyone that bugs you, let me know, okay?"

"I will, but I don't think that will happen."

"How come?"

"Takeru gave a quite a shock to people today. Didn't you, Takeru?"

"If you call that a shock, then, sure."

Takeru scoffed and Hikari resumed speaking.

"Anyway, I'll be fine from now on. Takeru will protect me."

"You will, Takeru?"

Taichi looked back with a relieved expression as he asked.

"I never agreed to do so, but seeing the situation, I guess I have to. It was my fault to begin with."

"It's not his fault. Don't worry about it, Taichi."

"I know he it isn't. He's Yamato's brother after all.

"Yamato has an incredible sense of friendship. He would never betray or hurt his friend. If his friends did get hurt, he would go berserk."

"I see."

Hikari looked at Takeru at that instance.

"Anyway, come on, let's go."

"Okay."

Hikari rose up from the bed and began to walk out. Takeru followed them to the door.

"Thanks for helping my sister, Takeru."

"No problem."

"Thank you, Takeru. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Take care, you two."

"Yeah."

The two exited the door and headed home. Even though Hikari was physically exhausted, she still felt great. It was clearly confirmed that Takeru obviously cared for her judging by his action. Hikari smiled the whole time. She had no reason to be depressed or sad. A significant man in her life became her life savior. To her, it was a dream come true. She regained her confidence and decided to return being friendly with Takeru.

* * *

I've been told to write and upload more often and I will try to do so. Thanks for being patient and reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Moving towards friendship

Chapter 8: Moving towards friendship

Hikari's second Friday in the new city came. What made her happier was the fact that she had befriended such a great person. Her morning was shining and beautiful. The sun was up and no clouds blocked the yellow marble. Hikari was ecstatic to go to school. Despite the terrible experience yesterday, she wanted to go to school. It was because her best friend and her life savior will be there. Hikari departed from her home to school with a joyful expression. On her way to school, she met one of her best friend, Miyako. Upon seeing her, Hikari called out her name and waved once she turned to look. After locating her, Miyako came to Hikari, greeting her with a nice smile.

"Hey, Hikari. What's up?"

"Hi, Miyako. How are you doing?"

"Forget about me. How are you?"

"I feel great today."

"I think I know why. It's because of Takeru. Isn't it?"

"You heard?"

"No, I read."

"You read?"

"Hold up. Where was it…"

Miyako searched and scrambled through her backpack. After moments of searching, Miyako pulled out a roll of newspaper. After straightening it out, she handed to Hikari. On the front page of the paper, she saw herself in the picture, being carried by Takeru who stood in front of the girl's bathroom. She had noticed how beaten up she looked and how heroic Takeru looked in the picture. She almost doubted the picture. Hikari had no idea how blood thirsty Takeru could transform to be a triumphant, grand person. Hikari, on the other hand, looked like a small child in the picture. It was obvious because Takeru was a titan compared to Hikari's size. Feeling embarrassed, Hikari interrogated Miyako.

"When was this handed out?"

"After school. The whole school should've read it by now."

"Oh no…"

"I hope you have the stamina to handle all the talking."

"Why this of all the other story?"

"Because it's Takeru that saved you. Normally, he wouldn't try to save anyone. What did you do to him, Hikari?"

"I didn't do anything special…All I did was trying to be his friend."

"Hmm…What happened afterward?"

"He just…"

Hikari, then, reconsidered telling Miyako what happened after. He brought her to his home and let her sleep in a large bed. She was afraid what kind of image Miyako would get in her head.

"He just took me home and left."

"That's all? Hmm…That's boring. I was wondering if something more exciting happened."

"We're not in that kind of relationship. We're just friends."

"Uh huh. Sure."

Miyako commented sarcastically. After much chatting and reading the newspaper, the two headed for school. Predictably, many school students came up to Hikari to hear the details regarding the event yesterday. Hikari answered a couple, but there were too many to reply. She spent her time talking to people until the bell forced everyone to go to their class. Hikari and Miyako, then, headed to gymnasium for their P.E. class. Even there, Hikari was forced to answer numerous questions, but replied less than before since the class required physical activities. It was free play time and Hikari sat down on the bleacher and saw the boys play soccer. Daisuke and Ken were seen playing it fiercely. While observing those two, Hikari noticed that Takeru was in the soccer field as well. Just like any other day, Takeru had not dressed in P.E. clothes and was roaming around the field with his hands in the pocket. For once, Daisuke was teamed with Takeru and they were playing well together. Wanting to see it close, Hikari went to the field.

"Hey, Hikari!"

Daisuke saw her and waved. Ken soon found her as well and greeted her. Takeru, on the other hand, just looked at her and did not say hi or wave.

"Hikari, you want to play soccer?"

Daisuke asked.

"No, I'm just here to see how you guys are playing."

"She's thinking why Takeru is playing soccer with you guys."

Out of the blue, Miyako popped up and revealed Hikari's reason for her presence at the soccer field.

"Miyako, hi."

"Hey, Ken and Daisuke. So how are you playing so far?"

"Takeru is actually an excellent soccer player. I thought he was just a basketball maniac."

"Doesn't multi-talent mean anything to you, Daisuke?"

"Hey, that can mean anything."

"Whatever. Anyway, go on and play soccer. Hikari is eager to see how you guys play."

"M..Miyako!"

Hikari said, embarrassed. Ken smiled and urged Daisuke to return to the match.

"Let's go, we're holding up the game."

"Alright, watch me score big."

"If you can."

Miyako joked as the two boys went back to the game.

"Where did you come from anyway, Miyako?"

"I saw you come here, so I followed. I thought I could see something interesting."

"Takeru is being interesting. He's actually socializing with new people."

"Looks like he's bored."

Takeru yawned, still resting his hands in his pockets. Hikari complained.

"He needs to be more excited."

In matter of seconds, the ball started to move across the grassy field and Ken was in the possession of the ball. He was agile and decisive. He passed many opposing teams and went across half way. Then, he passed it to Daisuke. Daisuke was a fierce player. He ran with all he had and made his way near the goal. However, he was not so clever when to shoot and had the ball stolen from his opponent.

Following where the ball was going, Hikari's eyes met the sight of Takeru in his defense position. Hikari was surprised.

"I thought Takeru would be on the offensive side. That's weird."

"Why would he take that position? You did do something weird to Takeru, I swear. Usually, he would go front and dominate the opposing team."

When the player reached where Takeru was stationed, Takeru started to jog around. Even with his hands, sealed in his pockets, he was still quick and did not let the ball pass behind him. After toying with the player for few seconds, Takeru stole the ball and kicked it as if he was knocking down a locked door. At that instance, everybody was shocked. Despite such a strange kick, it flew across and landed where Daisuke was, near the goal. Even the defenders were far out and the goal was left with only the goalie. Daisuke, then, kicked the ball with all his strength and scored a point. Everybody was in awe. Takeru just kicked a soccer ball across an entire soccer field with unbelievable accuracy. Soon, he was swarmed with soccer team players. They complimented him and suggested him to join the soccer team. Hikari and Miyako went and joined the crowd. Takeru seemed to be declining all the invitation to the soccer team and walked out of the crowd. Takeru was stopped when Hikari came up and complimented him.

"Great kick, Takeru."

"Sure."

"You really should consider joining the soccer team."

"I'm not interested. I'm busy, remember?"

"I guess, but couldn't you make some time?"

Takeru began thinking. Hikari knew what he does outside school and knew that his activities aren't all that time consuming. She thought it would be a great opportunity for him to make more friends. While Takeru was thinking, Taichi came to the field, running as fast as he can. Once again, everybody was shocked to see the captain of the soccer team coming here. Taichi ran down and started talking to Takeru after catching his breath.

"Takeru, you must join the soccer team."

"Can I decline?"

"We need a player like you to go to the championship. Can you spend more of your time for the school, Takeru?"

Takeru looked at Hikari. Taichi noticed this and added on.

"If you don't join, I won't let Hikari go out with you."

Another shocking incident surprised everybody. Most couldn't speak and were stuttering and Hikari's face was as if all the red substances in the world had splashed on her. Even Takeru was stunned at the bold statement that Taichi made. Some people seemed jealous at such statement, but kept it quiet since it was Hikari's brother speaking.

"What do you say?"

"I'll only show up at the game only. Is that fine?"

"That's perfectly fine. Letting you know, our game is tomorrow at 3 P.M."

"Game on Saturday?"

"Why? Do you have plans?"

Takeru stared at Hikari who was still blushing with red face. Takeru sighed and agreed.

"I'll be there."

"It's home game, so just come to school."

"Alright, then."

"See ya then. I gotta go back to my class."

Everybody waved at Taichi as he left the field. The students began to talk indistinctively, especially the soccer team members. They were excited to have an exceptional player as Takeru on their team. Hikari was still lost. She couldn't get rid of her blushing and her heartbeat didn't decrease in tempo.

"Hikari, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Miyako…"

Thanks to her brother, all the P.E. class thinks that Takeru likes Hikari. Now, this will spread around as fast as sound travels. Takeru left early from P.E. class as if he had anticipated interrogation by students. With that, Takeru disappeared and Hikari was left with excited girls and their endless questions.

"Hikari, congratulation."

"What are you going to do?"

"How did you make him like you?"

"Is there a secret?"

"I'm so jealous."

"How lucky are you, Hikari?"

More and more came and Hikari became even more embarrassed. Even though she was embarrassed, she felt happy at the same time. She was glad that so many of her friends were being supportive of her relationship. Hikari was kept busy again until it was time for 2nd period. First thing she did when she entered the classroom was complaining to Takeru.

"Takeru, how can you ditch me?"

"I thought you liked being around people, so I left. You should be thankful."

"That's thoughtful, but you could've stayed and helped me."

"You would've been embarrassed if I stayed there, anyway."

"But…if…ahh, never mind."

Hikari remembered Taichi's words about them made Hikari shy. Plus, she couldn't win in a logical argument with Takeru.

"Hey, Hikari."

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You're gonna come and watch the soccer game, right?"

"Of course. My friends and brother are gonna be in it. I can't miss this."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Hikari smiled beautifully. Throughout the day, Hikari stayed near Takeru. The reason was a combination of fear and comfort. Hikari was still unsure about other students' feeling about her and she felt happy when she was with Takeru.

"You don't have to follow me around. Nobody is going to hurt you again."

"I know that. I just want to be around you."

"I'm not that famous to be stalked."

"I'm not stalking. I'm just hanging out with my friend."

"Fine, whatever."

The two talked throughout the lunch. The conversation was better than the ones Hikari experienced several days ago. Takeru was actually responding back and did not shun away her words. Hikari came to realize that she was getting more attracted to Takeru every passing moment. All that he did made her heart beat and all words that he spoke soothed her, even though some words were a little rough. After much talking, they finished their lunch and Hikari followed Takeru to their 5th period class. The class did not have special incidents worth mentioning and the next was the same. Without much exciting events in the classroom, the two periods ended quick and Takeru and Hikari were headed to the Choir club room. The club president, Sora, quickly greeted Hikari and Takeru as they entered the room.

"Hikari, I'm so glad you're okay. And Takeru, you did a great job protecting her."

"Thanks, Sora."

Hikari thanked the orange haired girl, but the taller person next to her did not. Sora continued on talking.

"How is your solo part coming along, Hikari?"

"I perfected it no problem."

"As expected."

Hikari asked her duet partner.

"Takeru, did you get your part down?"

"I did when I was first chosen for the solo part."

"So you're not gonna mess up?"

"Forgot who I am?"

"No, I have not, Mr. Super Genius."

Sora looked at the two and smiled.

"Looks like you two are getting along quite well."

"We just argue often. I'm sorry."

"That means you two care about each other. I'm glad."

Sora found it pleasing to see that Hikari had reddened her face. With saying that, Sora had Hikari to get in her section to rehearse the girls' songs. The guys sat down and looked at the girls sing. The girls sang threes songs and Hikari perfectly handled the solo parts. After the girls, the guys were up next and they got into their positions. Hikari looked forward to see Takeru sing. She never heard him sing, so she was thrilled. The guys sang three songs as well. The final song included Takeru's solo. The notes were extremely low and it was hard to believe how he can go so low. Hikari stared at Takeru. It was amazing to her how he can sing so deep. Also, he looked majestic when he sang. His facial expression was peaceful and contained tranquility that soothe her. The song was over and many people praised Takeru's voice. After much admiring, Sora announced the time and place of the concert and dismissed the club. With that, students left the room. Takeru exited the room and Hikari found herself following the blonde boy. Hikari halted Takeru by speaking to him.

"Takeru, let's walk home together."

Takeru turned back and stopped to have Hikari catch up.

"You walk so fast. Slow down a little."

"This is how I usually walk. Also, why would you walk with me anyway?"

"We live close by. I don't like walking by myself and being lonely."

"Alright, then."

"Thanks."

Hikari made a happy face and started walk next to Takeru. Hikari didn't want this moment to end. She was walking with Takeru so closely. Hikari didn't hesitate to stick close to Takeru and he didn't seem to mind either. Eventually, as Hikari got closer and closer, their hands slightly met. Thinking of a movie scene, Hikari was tempted to hold Takeru's hand. Hikari pondered, but couldn't resist her urge to make physical contact with Takeru and held his hand. However, just when she grabbed his hand, Takeru flinched and shook her hand off.

"Takeru?"

Hikari stopped to look and saw that Takeru was groaning in pain, holding the hand that Hikari touched.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No."

"Let me see."

Hikari wanted to help and suggested Takeru to show her his hand. But he refused to do so.

"You can't see it."

"Why not?"

"Unless you got X-ray vision, you can't see my fractured bone."

"Your hand is fractured? How?"

Hikari asked while slightly panicking. Takeru answered as he continued to groan in agony.

"Remember yesterday, when I rescued you in the girls' bathroom?"

Hikari recollected her memories and her mind displayed the image of Takeru punching the bathroom wall and leaving a hole on it. She realized that the bone cracking sound she heard was from Takeru's hand.

"Didn't the doctor fix you?"

"I didn't let them."

"Why not?"

"I'm not made of money. Do you how much money it costs to fix a fractured hand?"

"Still…This is for your own health."

"It will heal on its own. Don't worry."

"But it will hurt until then."

"I'll get used to it. It doesn't even hurt all that much anyway."

"It's not convincing when you're holding your hand so delicately."

"It's because I don't want to damage it more."

"Fine fine. Okay. I'm sorry for hurting your hand."

Hikari apologized and walked on with Takeru. Not wanting to hurt Takeru's injured, right hand, Hikari walked by Takeru's left side. After walking some distance in silence, Hikari asked a question.

"Can I do what I couldn't do with your right hand?"

Hikari looked at Takeru's handsome, pale face. Takeru looked at her as well and seemed to be thinking. Without speaking, Takeru reached and grabbed Hikari's warm petite hand. Once again, Hikari felt Takeru's warm body temperature and nearly fainted from the overwhelming excitement. Hikari's pulse speed increased and showed crimson shades on her cheeks. She couldn't face Takeru and just looked at the ground she walked on. By doing this, Hikari was walking straight into a pole. Since Hikari was able to detect a pole in the direction she was walking, Takeru pulled her in closer to prevent Hikari from bumping into a pole. Hikari slightly screamed.

"Kyaa~."

Takeru pulled her little bit too strongly and Hikari dived on Takeru's body. Due to her loss of balance, Takeru was pinned down to the ground and Hikari was lying on top of him. As Hikari recovered from the fall, she realized that she pinned down Takeru and her lips were no more than an inch apart from Takeru's. She became unbelievably embarrassed and froze at her position, not knowing what action she should take. Hikari's mind was chaos itself. She didn't know what to do and what to think. All she had in mind was the fact that she was tremendously close from kissing Takeru. Also, Takeru's ethereal, sapphire eyes chained Hikari to him. She couldn't turn away from such refined, regal eyes. The two were locked in the position and couldn't move. Takeru couldn't move because even a slight change in his position would force him to make contact with Hikari's lips. As for Hikari, she was completely out of reality and was unaware of the current position she was in. Takeru waited on the ground with Hikari on him until she came back to reality. Finally, after long moments of waiting, Hikari realized the situation she was in. She immediately jumped away from him and sat where she landed. With Hikari off of his body, Takeru got up and dusted his shirt. After that, Takeru walked up to Hikari. She, on the other hand, had her back against a wall and let out rapid, but soft breath, still thinking about the incident that just happened. Hikari blankly stared at Takeru who was walking towards her. Once Takeru reached where Hikari was, he blankly spoke.

"You okay?"

"Y…yeah. I'm fine."

"Don't space out when you're walking."

"S…sorry."

Takeru offered his hand and Hikari took it. She held his hand firmly again and stood up. Hikari smiled at Takeru and spoke.

"I won't space out again. Let's go."

"Next time, I'm not gonna wait for you to regain your senses."

Hikari nodded and began walking again by Takeru's side. After few meters of walking, they arrived at Hikari's house and the two were forced to part ways.

"Be careful on your way home, Takeru."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you at the soccer game tomorrow. Get a good night sleep, okay?"

"Ok. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Hikari made a charming expression and soon looked at her hand which was joined with Takeru's. Hikari slowly removed her fingers from his grasp, one by one, treasuring the sensation of holding Takeru's hand. When all her fingers were released and her hand was independent again, she said good bye to Takeru and walked to the house entrance. She looked back to see him and saw that he was waving at her. Hikari waved back and went in her house. She couldn't help but to think that she wanted to kiss Takeru. He didn't seem to be confused or troubled, but Hikari was fighting her urges desperately in fear that Takeru would stop being her friend once she kissed him. With such conflict and trouble in her mind, she spent the night pondering what she would want. One time affection from her loved one or an eternal friendship with her loved one.

* * *

Sorry for taking some time to update ch8. i'm getting busy these days, but thats no excuse. i will try to update as much as i can. more in ch 9!


	9. Chapter 9: Regaining a Missing Fragment

Chapter 9: Regaining a Missing Fragment

The people were pumped up and the field was filled with energy. Aside the field, players were seen exercising and practicing with the soccer balls. The soccer game was about to start. Taichi, Daisuke, and Ken seemed excited and eager to start. Takeru was placed on the offense despite his request to be in the defense. Taichi, as the captain, saw him more fitting for attacker. Once the needle struck at 3 o'clock, the game began. Hikari and all the students in her school knew that they will be the winner. Perhaps it was an easy game since it was the first match. Or maybe Taichi and Takeru were dominating the field. Taichi was a quick person and tricked many people and proceeded to the goal. Daisuke and Ken were seen behind him for backup support and Takeru was running parallel to Taichi. Every time when Taichi is surrounded, he would pass the ball to either Ken or Daisuke. If they were also blocked, they would resort to Takeru, their trump card. Whenever he receives the ball, the opposing team seemed to be reluctant to guard him. They were afraid of getting hit by Takeru's ball. They already saw the degree of Takeru's kick and felt that it was dangerous to take a blow. With ease, the half was over with the scoreboard showing, 10:2. They were given a 10 minute break and returned to their booths. Hikari went down and joined her brother.

"Good play, guys."

"Thanks, sis. The second half should be easy too."

"Taichi, I'll be resting the second half."

Takeru spoke while drinking a bottle of water. Taichi responded with shock.

"Why? You're so good."

"The score is far apart. We won't lose."

"Takeru, don't you know that you scored more than half of those points?"

Daisuke jumped in the conversation.

"You guys can do well too. Just bring me in if you need me."

"Alright then."

With a sigh, Taichi agreed and turned his attention to Hikari.

"Hikari, keep an eye on him. I don't want him missing when we need him."

"Sure."

Taichi signaled for a change in member and Takeru sat down on a bench. Hikari followed and sat next to him. Takeru was blankly staring at the soccer field while Hikari found herself enjoying Takeru's appearance in a soccer uniform.

"Takeru, are you excited?"

"For what?"

"Our concert is tomorrow. I'm really excited."

"I've done those things in the past, so I'm not that excited."

"What gets you excited then? I want to know."

"I can't think of any."

"Really? There's nothing that excites you?"

"There's one."

"What's that?"

"You don't need to know."

"Aww. Come on. Can you just tell me?"

Takeru shook his head and continued to tease Hikari's curiosity.

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because I want you to be happy and excited about life."

"Again, why do you want me to be happy?"

"Because we're friends, silly."

"Friends huh…"

Takeru turned his attention back to the soccer field and lost himself in thought. Not wanting to interrupt, Hikari took the opportunity to think as well. At that instance, the two were thinking about the exact same thing. They both wanted to be more than just friends. However, there was a fear of rejection and discontinuation of friendship between them. Takeru had made a friend after long period of solitude and was truly happy. Hikari was a social person and had many friends, but Takeru was different. She had many guy friends before, but the feeling for this blonde genius grew into something more than plain friendship. The two were confused of what to do. They were willing to go further, but were reluctant. Both Takeru and Hikari remained silent, pondering about how they should approach each other to become more than friends. Thanks to Takeru's astonishing work during the first half, his team won an easy victory. Taichi, then, went where Takeru and Hikari were sitting down.

"Hey, how was the game?"

"It was good. Make sure to win the upcoming games as well."

Hikari came back to reality quicker and responded to Taichi. Takeru still seemed aloof.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Hey, Takeru."

Hikari shook Takeru lightly and eliminated his aloofness.

"What?"

"You were fazing. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking some stuff."

"Okay. If you say so."

"Anyway, Takeru, all the soccer players are going to eat somewhere for celebration, want to tag?"

Takeru glanced at Hikari and refused the offer.

"I'm tired and still have businesses to attend to, so I'll pass."

"Next time, then. How about you, Hikari?"

"Mmm…I'll pass too. I kinda feel tired since I've been helping you since morning."

"Okay, then. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye. Have fun."

Hikari waved at her smiling brother and turned to Takeru, smiling.

"What are you going to do now?"

Takeru asked.

"I was thinking of going home, why?"

"Just wondering."

Upon saying that, Takeru turned his face away and avoided looking at Hikari. His face was not visible to Hikari, but she knew that Takeru was blushing. She could imagine Takeru's red shades on his pale face. Wanting to help him out, she spoke first.

"Takeru, want to hang out a little bit?"

He looked back slowly, but with a hint of surprise in his face.

"Sure."

"Thanks. Let's go."

Hikari walked up and Takeru followed. While walking, Hikari asked where they should head.

"Any place in mind?"

"I have a couple."

"Take me there, then."

Takeru nodded and led the way. The first place they arrived at was an instrument shop. The employees welcomed Takeru as he entered.

"Takeru, it's been some time."

"Come more often. We want our place to be filled up with some music."

"Good to see ya, man."

Takeru waved and greeted them as well. Soon, he was found answering why he has a girl by his side.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"She's pretty cute."

"You scored big time. Both of you."

The employees were pulling jokes, but Takeru did not react violently. To him, it seemed like a friendly, happy welcoming.

"She's just a friend, guys. We're just hanging out."

"Translation: date."

The group laughed and smiled.

"Still not smiling, huh? We will get you to smile one day, though."

"Go on. Enjoy yourselves."

After much friendly conversations, the two were free to roam around and play with various instruments. Takeru was examining numerous guitars, bass guitars, speakers, amps, and recording equipments. Hikari followed and was given opportunities to hear Takeru play music. That is when Hikari truly understood that Takeru was a genius. Whatever he touched, he was able to play it with tremendous skill. In exchange, Hikari let Takeru hear her playing the piano.

"You're pretty good with piano."

Hikari gasped and stared at Takeru's face with a shocked expression.

"What? What did I do?"

"That is the nicest thing you ever said to me."

"…"

"Thanks, Takeru. You're really a good musician too."

"Thanks."

After exchanging nice words, Takeru picked some instruments and devices and bought them. Among these were guitar, mic, amps, and violin. There were several more he bought, but he only carried the guitar and violin and asked for the rest of the items to be delivered. After paying them unbelievable amount of cash, he left the store with Hikari offering to hold some for him.

"I can carry some, if you want."

"I'm only carrying two guitars and a violin. It's no big deal."

"Aren't those heavy?"

"Not really."

Hikari, then, snatched the violin out his hand and held it. Takeru was trying to take it back, but was stopped by Hikari's words.

"Don't push yourself. Your right hand is hurt."

"Okay, fine."

The two walked until they came across a fight going on. Three students from their school were being beaten by street thugs. The odds of number differed greatly as well. There were 10 thugs that were hurting the students. Hikari became worried and saw that Takeru was clenching his fists. Hikari held his injured hand and shook her head.

"You can't fight them and you shouldn't at all."

"You're just gonna let them get punched around?"

"I didn't say that, but I don't want you hurt either. Just go and warn them."

"Okay. Stay close to me though. It might get dangerous."

With that, Takeru and Hikari walked to the scenery. The beating stopped as soon as Takeru let out his low bass voice.

"What are you guys doing?"

The group looked to see who was speaking with a face of disgust. However, the disgust in their face turned into fear as soon as they realized who had appeared.

"Holy crap! It's Takeru!"

"What should we do?"

"Should we fight him?"

"You freaking want to die? Like hell we're fighting him!"

"Just beg! Hurry!"

Soon, they were on their knees, begging for forgiveness. Takeru waited for Hikari's opinion of what he should do. Hikari, then, whispered what he should tell them.

"Get up now."

"You're letting us go?"

"Who said that? I only said to get up."

The gangs stood and Takeru continued to speak.

"I'll let you go this time, but the next time I see or hear you fight in this city, you will hate ever being born. Got that?"

Takeru said with immeasurably menacing voice.

"As you wish. Let's go guys."

"Okay."

"Sorry we beat you guys. Take care."

"Later."

They even apologized and left. Hikari felt happy that they acted so nicely.

"That went well."

"Fighting wouldn't have solved the problem this easy. Talking is the best, Takeru."

"I guess it is…"

Takeru admitted Hikari's words since he could not argue the situation. After helping the beaten students, Takeru asked.

"You got anywhere to go?"

"Let's drop the heavy stuffs at your house first. We still have some time."

"Alright."

Having said that, Takeru and Hikari made their way to Takeru's titanic house. They arrived and placed the items in the soundproof music room and headed back outside.

"Where should we go next?"

"You can choose this time, Hikari."

"Hmm…I want to go to the park. I've never been there before."

"Okay."

The park was not far away and when they arrived, Hikari was amazed at the magnificent view of the city's park. First of all, it was huge. Second, the park had many grass, trees, flowers, and things of nature. Finally, there was a large, beautiful lake in the park which ducks and fishes swam.

"This is so pretty!"

"You really like it that much?"

"Of course. I love this park. It's so beautiful."

"Glad you like it."

Hikari looked like a princess who never had been permitted to go outside. Her charm and beauty were enhanced by the rays of light that were reflected by the lake. She was extremely excited and was always ahead of Takeru. After hours of wandering and admiring the nature's beauty, Hikari decided to sit and rest on a bench, looking at the sun as it began to set. With exhausted body, Hikari leaned toward Takeru and rested her head as she enjoyed the sunset. Hikari felt Takeru's body tense up and took pleasure of hearing Takeru's rhythmic heart. The sky was a fusion of red, orange, and yellow. The mix was absolutely irreplaceable masterpiece of the entire world. The two were locked in that position until the sky began to show shades of pink and red and the sun only showed the bare tip of itself. Seeing that night will arrive soon, Takeru raised Hikari up from the bench and urged to return. The park was the intersecting midpoint of the distance between Hikari and Takeru's house and Hikari spoke.

"I had a great time today. Thanks, Takeru."

"No problem. I'll walk you home."

"No, it's okay. I can go by myself. I don't want you to walk so much for me."

"Still, it's gonna be dark soon."

"I'll be fine. I really enjoyed today. I'll be expecting to see you in tux tomorrow."

"I'll be expecting a dress for you, then."

"Control yourself, okay?"

Hikari said jokingly. After, she took a step closer and lost herself in his arms. Hikari felt him wrap her body as she tightened her arms around him. The two stayed in that position, oblivious of the world around them. They were reaching above the wall of friendship. They were climbing and rising towards the peak known as lovers. The two regained their senses when one person spoke.

"Get a room."

Then, the two slowly parted away. Hikari was blushing, but smiling at the same time. Takeru's blush was visible now. His face started to redden and turned his pale white face into a pinkish color.

"See you tomorrow. Take care of your hand, okay?"

"Yeah…"

Hikari parted, waving back one last time before she was no longer in his sight. Takeru stayed, watching her as she grew smaller and smaller until he couldn't see her anymore. Then, he made his way back home. The sun had already fallen under the horizon and the darkness consumed the sky. The night was dark, but Takeru's life was brightened. Hikari had become an irreplaceable person and she taught him the joy of living a life once again. He no longer needed to resort to violence to make him feel good. Just being around her was exciting and pleasurable enough to numb every part of his body. Under the dim light of the street and the endless carpet of darkness in the sky, Takeru had remembered how to smile. The only thing missing in a puzzle called Takeru had been found and placed where it belonged. Everybody could feel it. The atmosphere was charged with grace and amiability as Takeru's smile washed away his old identity of a blood-thirsty berserker.

* * *

Hooray! Takeru smiled! Hikari will be so happy!


	10. Chapter 10: Tough Decision

Chapter 10: Tough Decision

The world was quiet. There was no sound. The clock needle pointed at the numbers of 8 and 12. It was an early morning of 8 o'clock. Everything was still motionless, clinging to the brief pleasure they have in their slumber. Takeru was among the beings that tried to grasp the enjoyment of sleeping. He stayed in bed until he couldn't force himself more sleep. He got up from his bed and checked the calendar to see that it was Sunday, the day when the chorus concert took place at school. He remembered what Hikari had said in the previous night and prepared a tuxedo to wear at the concert. After lyaing the tux neatly on his bed, he took a quick shower to completely wake himself up. After a quick, refreshing shower, Takeru came back to his bedroom to find his cell phone vibrating. A hard, wooden desk resonated the vibration and increased the volume exponentially. Takeru reached for the phone while trying to dry his hair with a large towel. After letting drying his hand first, he grabbed it and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Takeru! Please tell me that Hikari slept with you!"

"…"

Takeru gave a pause at this awkward statement. No ordinary person asks if he can say that he had slept with his sister.

"You listening?"

"I did not sleep with her. Plus, I don't think an older brother should want his little sister to have sex."

"It's seriously okay if you did! Did you spend the night together or not?"

"I really didn't sleep with her. Why are you speaking so loud and rushed?"

"Hikari didn't come home yesterday! I checked her room this morning, but she wasn't there!"

"What?"

Upon hearing that, Takeru jumped out of his bed and demanded answers from Taichi.

"What do you mean she didn't? Didn't you see her last night?"

"I stayed out late and thought she was already asleep!"

"God damn it!"

Takeru lamented not walking her home. He felt guilty for this horrific incident. Takeru's face froze and excessive hatred returned to him. However, this time, the hatred was toward himself. He couldn't bear the fact that Hikari had gotten in trouble because of his careless action and decisions.

"I'm gonna look for her now. Takeru, could you help?"

"Definitely. I'll find her."

"Call me right away when you find her! Bye."

Taichi hung up quickly, trying to search for his lost sister. Takeru was moving rapidly as well. He put on his clothes and dashed out the door. When he tried to open the door, he saw a piece of paper stuck to it. He pulled it and read it. After reading the content, Takeru's smile and kindness vanished from the world once again. He clenched his fists tightly, detesting the situation and the culprit behind this treachery. The letter's content stated this.

_We have your girlfriend, Takeru Takaishi. Your girl will be hurt if you don't show up at the abandoned shack near the ocean by 12 P.M. Make sure to show up alone and do not tell anyone else. If you bring people, your girlfriend will be lost forever._

Takeru rushed back to his room and opened a large case that he hid under his bed and took the contents and hid them in his clothes. He looked to check the time and the clock indicated 9 A.M. already. Seeing that time is running out, he dashed outside to head to the old abandoned shack near the ocean. The ocean was a 20 minute drive by a car, but Takeru couldn't wait to get on a cab or a bus. He couldn't afford to waste his time on traffic and street lights. He ran faster and faster. He was trying to find his only hope of life and had to run with all that he's got. By running nonstop, Takeru reached the shack in approximately 17 minutes. Takeru barged into the place, fearless. He kicked the door open and scared everybody. Nobody expected him to arrive so quickly. Takeru glanced at the surrounding environment and saw that he was surrounded by roughly 50 guys, armed with metal pipes, bricks, sticks, and even knives. Among the armed gangsters, the boss had approached Takeru.

"So you're the famous Takeru Takaishi, huh?"

"Who the hell are you to know me?"

"I'm a gang leader around this city. I heard that my boys have been beaten by a blonde young boy. Now, other gangs in their cities think that my gang is a pack of crap."

"They were correct."

"Shut it, kid. We still have your girlfriend. You're gonna have to work for us now or your dear Hikari will be gone forever."

"Where is she?"

"She's behind all of us. But you won't be going there any soon, not until you've worked your ass off to put our reputation to the top."

"Let me see her."

"Fine then."

He gestured the guys to move and Hikari was seen, roped and silenced by a cloth in her mouth. She was letting out tears. She was grateful and happy that Takeru had come to save her.

"Destroy our rival gangs and eliminate all competition. That's all you need to do."

Takeru looked around once again and faced the boss again.

"If I refuse?"

"I heard you're a genius, but I guess you aren't. Isn't it obvious? We're gonna kill your girlfriend."

He spoke with overflowing threat. Then, the thugs next to Hikari took out and pointed a knife near her throat. Hikari closed her eyes and trembled.

"You don't have a choice, boy. Also, some of my boys want revenge on you, so good luck with that."

With that, the gang leader walked away and told his minions to charge at Takeru. Soon, the shack was filled with thunderous battle roars and deafened the place. Even in this ominous situation, Takeru did not budge a muscle and silenced all the screaming people. Takeru laughed maniacally and his low voice vibrated and echoed throughout the entire building. His laugh was so threatening and menacing that everybody had stopped moving. Once everyone had stopped moving, Takeru put his hand inside his clothes and pulled out a dangerous looking gun and pointed at the boss.

"Holy…"

"Aw crap. This is hell…"

Comments drenched fears were coming out of people's mouths. Even the boss seemed bothered by this sight.

"Hey…Put that away or your girlfriend will die right now."

Takeru chuckled as he spoke.

"Can you really say that, I wonder?"

"What the hell?"

"If you kill her right now, then without a doubt, I'll shoot all of you dead right now. But if you choose to let her go safely, I just might let you slide."

"In your mad dreams, moron. Like hell you would kill your own girlfriend."

"It's your choice. Either everybody except me die or nobody gets killed. Which will it be?"

"You can't kill all of us with that small ass gun."

"I'm sorry for not mentioning. This is an uzi. I can shoot all you dead in an instance. Now, what will it be?"

Takeru finished speaking and the gangsters seemed to be troubled.

"What should we do, boss?"

"Maybe we should listen to him."

"Just let the girl go. We don't want to die."

"Fine…We'll let her go."

The boss agreed to Takeru's order in fear of death.

"Everybody move away from her."

Some were reluctant to do so, but they moved away on the spot when Takeru shot the gun at the ceiling and shouted.

"Move for god damn sake!"

Takeru walked where Hikari was and untied the rope and removed the cloth that silenced her. Hikari was still crying as she stared at Takeru's eyes. His eyes were much colder, charged with hate. Hikari actually became scared by his image. She was grateful that he had come to save her, but was afraid that he would kill everybody now.

"Takeru?"

"It's okay. Get up. I'm getting you out of here."

Takeru raised her up and escorted her to the exit of the shack. Before exiting, Takeru stopped and handed Hikari his wallet and gun.

"Take it and go. Go home. You're brother is worried about you."

"But Takeru…what are you…?"

"Take a cab. It's faster. That gun is for protection. I don't want you to get kidnapped again."

"Let's go together. I can't carry a gun with me."

"Hide it under your shirt or something. Just go now."

However, Hikari refused to and suggested that they should return together. Takeru declined to do so.

"I'll catch up. Just go."

"But…"

"I'm not gonna repeat myself again."

Takeru gave that nostalgic death glare at her. Without energy to argue against him, Hikari was forced to do as Takeru told her. Scared of Takeru's next action and his fearful look, Hikari ran without turning back. Once she was gone, Takeru closed the shack door. He locked the door and looked at the frightened gangsters.

"You got freaking lot of guts to do something like this. You're all dead crap."

He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You lying bastard! I thought you're gonna let us go!"

"You're gonna continue this kind of crap afterward. I'm gonna beat the living hell out of you so that you can't move anymore."

The gangsters became furious and everybody charged at him, even the boss. Knowing that he did not have a gun anymore, they decided to fight him. Takeru quickly punched a person with a long steel pipe and stole it for weapon. With that, he began to rampage across the army of thugs. Even though Takeru was winning, he received numerous hits and blows due to the considerable difference in number. Even though he was getting injuries all around his body, he did not stop fighting people with his berserk mind. He was letting out all his hatred and anger right now. He continued to fight until everybody was motionless and his pipe broke in two pieces. Takeru purposely left the leader of the gangster until the last moment and spoke to him.

"What weaklings you guys are."

"You son of a…!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Takeru landed an amazing kick on his face and took him down. Because Takeru was exhausted, his strength was reduced tremendously and the boss did not faint. He walked up to the twitching man and started to talk.

"Don't ever mess with me and don't you ever touch my girl again!"

Takeru kicked him around and left the place as soon as he lost consciousness. With cuts, bruises, and few injured bones, Takeru limped his way back home. His body was soaked with blood of many people as well as his own. Cuts on his arms and legs were gushing out drops of blood and the drenched clothing weighed him down, causing him to lose more energy. Also, his fractured hand received a companion in his right arm. His ulna was broken and Takeru could neither move nor lift his arm due to the overwhelming pain. Despite being in such perilous state, Takeru moved onward to his house, wanting to fulfill his promise that he will show up at the chorus concert where they will sing together. He pressed on until his body could no longer work over the limit. His head felt dizzy and the visions were being blurred. He didn't even have enough energy to think if he was going to die or not. All he could and all he did was close his eyes and let the darkness swallow him.

"I can't die yet…damn it…"

He crawled his way for a short moment, but ended up collapsing on the ground and losing consciousness. Now, Takeru was trapped in an endless abyss of utter darkness and roamed the shapeless dimension. After long period of exposure to the endless darkness, Takeru finally regained his strength to open his eyes again. When he opened his eyes, he was in a field, decorated with various flowers. Takeru was lying on his back, looking at the blue azure sky. When he tried to rise, he felt no aching sensation throughout his body. He did not have the cuts and bruises and his bones of his right arm didn't hurt. He wondered how such thing happened to him. His pondering came to an end when he heard laughter behind him. A beautiful girl in a white dress was laughing and smiling. The girl's brown hair was touched by the gentle breeze. Soon, she realized Takeru's presence and spoke.

"Hi, I didn't see you there."

The girl turned around and Takeru nearly fainted. Her beauty was just beyond human's capability of describing. An angel, perhaps that was the most appropriate word for it.

The girl walked toward him, sat down, and stared at Takeru's face. Takeru couldn't possibly make an eye contact with her. Herr presence was blindingly gleaming with pure beauty.

"Won't you look at me?"

The girl spoke with a soft and yet familiar voice. Only then, Takeru looked up and met her eyes. After looking deeply into Takeru's sparkling eyes, she smiled magnificently and spoke to him.

"You're a handsome person."

She spoke with an immeasurable enthusiasm.

"What brings you here?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I even got here."

"Do you remember anything before you got here?"

"I was…"

Takeru tried to remember the incident that occurred. Strangely, his memory was hazy and unclear. It felt as if the event occurred too long ago to remember the details of it.

Takeru remembered pieces of his memories and described accordingly.

"I remember being really tired from something. I couldn't move my right arm and hands. That's everything I can tell."

"Do you remember why you were tired?"

"Not entirely, but I think I was trying to help someone out."

"Wow. You're handsome AND nice."

"I'm not. I really am not."

Takeru spoke sorrowfully. The girl disagreed with him and spoke on.

"You are a nice person. I think you were tired because you were helping that someone. Who was it?"

"It was…"

Takeru tried desperately to remember, knowing that this person was important. After fierce moment of thinking, he remembered the name.

"Hikari Yagami. That was the name."

"Hikari Yagami…"

The girl had a puzzled look. She seemed as if she couldn't believe that the reality was real.

"Do you know Hikari?"

"Yes. I know her."

"You're her friend?"

"I'm not, but you are. Aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

The girl, then, spoke to him in a hesitant tone.

"Takeru…?"

Takeru made a perplexed expression. He did not share his name and yet she already knew his name.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"My friend?"

She walked forward and lessened the distance between each other, allowing Takeru to examine her face carefully. Soon after he saw her face clearly, he knew who she was immediately.

"Hikari?"

She nodded gently and stared into his spectacular eyes. She seemed happy, but confused at the same time. Takeru spoke reluctantly.

"I didn't know you looked so pretty…"

"Time changes people. That's what you said to me once, right?"

"Yeah…When was it since that we saw each other?"

"I'm thinking maybe 3 years now."

"3 years…Hmm…"

Takeru examined her appearance. Her hair had grown longer and smoother, her height increased and her face became even more beautiful and majestic than it was before. Her beauty score upgraded from A+ to something even greater. It almost seemed unfair. He was surprised how a person can change in such a short period of time. He didn't think that it has been 3 years and contained no memory of the life in those times.

"What have I been doing those years? I can't remember."

Hikari made a sad, depressing face. She carefully and softly spoke what Takeru had done in those passed times.

"You were dead."

Heavy silence followed shortly after. Takeru couldn't believe his ears and the words that exited Hikari's mouth. Takeru shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm alive right now. Can't you see?"

"Yeah…you are…"

"So I wasn't dead."

"You were. The doctors said you were dead."

"Doctors?"

"Remember? I was kidnapped on the day of the chorus concert and you rescued me. I called the police and they found your collapsed body on the street."

Takeru twitched. Everything clicked and all the memories had come back. It was as if a part of him, which had been missing, had returned. Takeru remembered that he collapsed on the ground due to massive exhaustion and sensation of pain.

"So they took me to hospital and I died?"

"Sadly, yes."

"I'm dead, but I'm alive…"

Then, Hikari made an enlightened face. She began explaining her theory for this unique incident.

"Perhaps this is when you decide your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you lost consciousness when you fell, your mind came to the future and solidified."

"That is either science fiction or supernatural fantasy."

"It's not completely wrong. Your look is the way you used to look 3 years ago."

"If you're right, then, I'll be dead in my world when I choose to stay here."

The moment when Takeru had finished his sentence, he and Hikari were engulfed in darkness. It was the same pit of blackness that Takeru had seen before. Now, he believed that he was given a second chance to choose a life.

"I guess I was right."

Hikari exclaimed as she looked at changing of the environment. Takeru was confronted with two choices. Either he can leave here and stay in his original world or he could stay here and die in his original world. Takeru thought hard on what to do. If he stays, then, he would die and Hikari will be left alone, but if he leaves, the older Hikari would be alone again. No matter what, one Hikari had to suffer the cruel emotion called loneliness. However, the older Hikari had the worse situation. She had been lonely ever since Takeru died and if he leaves again, she would still be alone. Takeru looked at the adult Hikari in front of him and became indecisive.

"Takeru, you can do what you want to do."

"But…won't you…"

"I will be alone again, but I've gotten used to it now. I'm almost an adult now. I have to let the kids do what they want, not what I want."

The upgraded, older Hikari smiled at him. He became hesitant. He didn't want to hurt either one's feelings. It was difficult to even imagine seeing Hikari's gorgeous face get sad. He admitted in his mind. He loved Hikari and always wanted to love her. When he realized his emotion towards Hikari, the decision making got even harder. At that moment, he wanted to choose between life and death rather than to choose which Hikari he had to depress and disappoint.

* * *

I rushed a little bit, so few errors are to be expected.


	11. Chapter 11: Interruption

Chapter 11: Interruption

Was an eternity good enough to choose and pick a life? Regardless of all the other possible opinions, an eternity was far too short for Takeru to solve this problem. How could he abandon someone he loves? What a misery it is to be unable to pick both choices. The ever beautiful Hikari's older self was standing in front of him, waiting for an answer to come out. She told Takeru to do what he wants. However, he couldn't bear to see sadness in her bright face. Seeing that Takeru was struggling to determine his mind, Hikari spoke.

"You can go back, Takeru. It's okay."

"…"

"It will be rough without you, but it was much worse when I had to deal with your death."

Takeru couldn't say anything back. What she sad was true, dealing with the passing of one's loved one is dreadfully awful. Takeru recalled the pain he had to endure when he had discovered that his parents had died. To him, it was a never-ending nightmare. He knew what it was to lose someone dear. Once he remembered that, Takeru made his mind and decided to return to his original world. He faced Hikari and let her know his decision. Hikari smiled gently and thanked him.

"Thank you, Takeru."

"Yeah…"

"Don't feel sorry. You're saving me from a horrendous emotional pain. It's something you should be happy about."

"But you'll still be in pain and loneliness."

"If you really feel that bad, can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Please. Make the young me happy."

"I'm no good. Only thing I can do is make people sad, not happy."

"That's not true. You can make me happy."

"How can I do that?"

Takeru spoke in a slightly frustrated tone. Hikari didn't mind his tone and told him how.

"Could you confess your feelings to her?"

"…Confess…?"

"It was hard to live without receiving an actual love confession from you."

"Why would you want a confession from me?"

"This is why."

She walked toward him and stood still for short 3 second. Then, she raised her heels slightly to kiss the tall boy. When her lips joined with Takeru's she wrapped her arms around him and kissed passionately. Takeru was surprised how Hikari can act so fierce and aggressive. He was also surprised at the skill and technique of Hikari's kiss. Takeru, with his high pride, didn't want be overwhelmed and retaliated with his own fierceness. When she was matched by Takeru, she showed more passion in their interaction and moaned slightly. When Takeru heard Hikari moan, his muscles loosened and received the sensation of melting away. Each second seemed to be everlasting. The pleasure had numbed both Hikari and Takeru's sense of time. After prolonged exposure to the irresistible lips, Hikari parted herself away and spoke softly.

"That is why I want a love confession from you."

She made a happy expression with slight bit shyness. When Takeru was about to speak, Hikari interrupted.

"I think I had enough love for the next 10 years. I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Take care."

"You too."

Before disappearing into the everlasting darkness, Takeru showed Hikari his regal smile which she always had longed to see. Now, Takeru was losing his sight from the black mists that covered him, but before he completely lost his vision, he could see that Hikari was smiling one last time as she let out her warm tears, filled with joy and happiness. Soon, he swam in the familiar shapeless pool of darkness again. It stretched on until Takeru was finally forced to close his eyes and tried to sleep to endure the boredom of flowing through the pitch of darkness for hours and hours. However, his attempt to sleep became futile when Takeru had sensed light in his eyes and a warm temperature of a familiar person. He slowly opened his eyes and checked the surrounding. He was in a quiet, white room with a smell of medicine and chemical substances. It was a hospital room. While observing the room, he came to realize that Hikari was sleeping next to his bed. She was in a dress, much like the one that her older self wore, except the color was formal black. He saw her sleeping face and pictured the future appearance of Hikari. He wondered how she could transform up to such high degree. With his right arm and hand covered in a cast, he used his left hand to wake her up. He held her shoulder and shook her gently. Then, Hikari lazily woke up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. After clearing her eyes and recovering her consciousness from her sleep, she saw that Takeru was up and hugged Takeru as she cried.

"I'm so glad you're up…"

She was sniffing as she spoke and didn't let go of Takeru until he groaned in pain.

"Oww…can you be a little gentle? I'm hurt."

"Oh…sorry."

Only then, Hikari released her grip on Takeru and wiped her tears.

"Hikari."

"Yeah?"

"Nice dress."

She looked at herself and saw that she was in her dress for the chorus concert and blushed. It was also surprising that Takeru had complimented her. After she got rid of her blushing, she countered him by commenting about his appearance in a hospital clothes.

"You look great in that."

"This is really uncomfortable. Do you know that?"

Takeru let out a complaint as he looked at his clothes. Hikari giggled at the sight of Takeru's face of discomfort. She teased by pulling out few of his shirts from a bag she put beside her. Takeru tried to reach for it, but Hikari pulled them away from his arm's reach. Then, Takeru thought to himself again. He was yet amazed how Hikari would turn out to be such divine, mature lady in 3 years, seeing how she was teasing him playfully. Takeru gave up on getting his clothes and asked Hikari why she was in a formal black dress.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Sora convinced me to wear this and come to the chorus concert at 7 P.M. I didn't want to go without you, but she said we couldn't afford to lose another soloist."

"What time is it right now?"

"It's about 5:30."

"I still got time then."

Takeru said as he got up from his bed and started to walk. Hikari rose and stopped him from moving around.

"Stay in bed. Where do you think you're going?"

"Getting ready for the concert."

"You can't go. You're still injured."

"Only thing I have are broken arm and hand. Not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. You need to rest."

Hikari tried to stop Takeru as gently as possible, but she couldn't move the giant even if she was using full strength. Hikari was pushing Takeru with all her strength, but Takeru walked on unbothered. He grabbed the bag with his clothes and took his shirts and pants out.

"Takeru, you need to rest!"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Could you move? I can't change when you're constantly pushing the hospital robe against my body."

"No! I'm not gonna stop until you decide to rest."

Then, Takeru whispered quietly to himself.

"How will you change like that in 3 years?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Takeru avoided answering her and started walking to the bathroom. Hikari was still trying to restrain him. She pulled his arm, hand, and even tried to pull his legs. However, it was no use. Takeru had reached the male's bathroom and stopped to see Hikari still holding on to him.

"What are you going to do now?"

Hikari looked and saw that she was in front of the men's bathroom. Then, Hikari became hesitant and looked for a way out of this situation. Before Hikari could think of letting go, Takeru decided to tease her as well. He grabbed her arm held her close. Despite the fact that he was only using one arm, his hold was impossible to get out of. Hikari struggled and struggled to break free since everybody in the hall was staring at these two.

"Should I drag you in there with me and make you see me change?"

Takeru spoke with a devious voice tone. Hikari's face became blood red and stuttered.

"Y…you…I can't…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

With that, Takeru walked slowly towards the bathroom door. Hikari squirmed and pushed Takeru's body and arm in an attempt to escape, but couldn't.

"Ahh! No! Let me go, Takeru."

"Then, I can go to the concert?"

"You need to rest, Takeru."

"I see. Then, I got no choice but to take you in there."

"What?"

Takeru was one step away from entering the bathroom and Hikari's face reddened and her heart raced. At the brink of entering the forbidden zone, Hikari gave in and allowed him to go to the concert.

"Okay okay! You can go! Now, let me go!"

"That's more like it."

With that, he released his grip on her and entered the bathroom to change into his casual clothing. Takeru changed quickly and went to check out of the hospital with Hikari. Even though, Takeru was recommended by doctors and nurses that he stayed and rest, he declined and checked out. When the business at the hospital was taken care of, he headed straight back for his home.

"Takeru, can I come too?"

"You're gonna come even if I say no, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then."

She followed him by his side to Takeru's house. The walk did not take long and the two arrived shortly. The first thing that Takeru did was checking the time. The concert starts at 7 and it was still 5:45. The school wasn't too far either and Takeru decided to relax until 6:30.

"Takeru, what are you doing?"

"Going downstairs."

"The music room?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I thought you were gonna get ready for the concert?"

"We still got about an hour and a half before it starts. So, I'm gonna play around until 6:30."

With that, Takeru went downstairs to the basement and entered the soundproof room. Not knowing what she could do in Takeru's humongous house, she followed him to the music room. By the time she got there, Takeru was already playing with the two new guitars he had bought yesterday. The guitars seemed like they were high quality and triggered Hikari to ask a question.

"Is that guitar good?"

"Pretty much."

"How can you tell?"

"By brand and the price."

"How much did that cost?"

"About 4,000 dollars."

Hikari became stunned when she heard the price of the guitar.

"What about the other stuffs that you bought?"

"The other guitar is maybe about 3,000 and the violin was 20,000."

Hikari was silenced by the prices of these items. She started wondering how much money had been spent for all the instruments in the room.

"Why do you spend so much money on instruments and music?"

"Because Yamato has a band and needs to record."

"But why do you need to buy so much of a same instrument?"

"It's like people's voice. We all have voices, but they all sound different. Same concept."

"I guess you really care about music."

"Of course. Don't you?"

"Yes I do. I love music."

"Glad to hear that."

Then, Takeru returned to playing his outrageously expensive guitar. When he resumed his guitar practice, Hikari resorted to playing piano as usual. She liked a particular sound that this one piano made. She played some good pianos here and there, but their sounds were somewhat inferior to the one that Takeru had in here. While thinking why such difference in sound existed, she played numerous pieces such as Fantasie-Impromptu, Fur Elise, Moonlight Sonata, and Liebestraum. Soon, she got caught up in playing the piano and didn't realize that Takeru had been watching her. Every time her fingers and the piano met, ethereal melodies and harmonies rained and showered the room with delight and divinity. Takeru put down his guitar gently and walked up to the piano and listened closer to the amazing sound that Hikari was making. After finishing Clair de Lune, Hikari stretched her arms to relax the muscles. While stretching, she saw that Takeru was next to her and got scared.

"Don't scare me like that."

"All I did was standing."

"I mean coming here without letting me know."

"Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt your playing."

"Since when were you listening?"

"Around two songs before whatever that you just played."

"It's Clair de Lune by Debussy."

"It sounded pretty good. You're really a great pianist."

"Thanks."

Hikari gave a smile to Takeru for his compliment. Then, he got lost in Hikari's heavenly eyes and smiling face. At that moment, he saw a resemblance of Hikari's smile with her older self's smile. Seeing that resemblance, Takeru had remembered what he had promised to do: confess his feelings. Hikari noticed that Takeru had been staring at him for a long time with a face of hesitation.

"Is there something wrong, Takeru?"

She spoke in a worrisome voice as she got up and walked up to him.

"Do you have a fever or something?"

"No. It's not that."

"What's the problem, then?"

"Can I ask you something before answering that?"

"Sure. Anything."

Takeru took a deep breath and asked.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"…"

Her face immediately turned into a fire. Her face became red and her body temperature skyrocketed due to this embarrassing question she had to answer. She fidgeted and became shy.

"Because…I…wanted you to realize that…"

Hikari gave a long pause and Takeru waited. Hikari tried desperately to look into Takeru's eyes and tell him her feelings, but couldn't. Unlike Takeru, she still had the fear of rejection and losing their friendship. Hikari didn't continue answering and Takeru grew impatient.

"Can you answer me?"

"I…"

"Come on."

Takeru started rush her. Curse his impatient personality. Because of Takeru's constant rush and pressure to let out her answer, she shouted the reason for kissing him.

"Because I love you!"

The two fell silent and Hikari didn't make eye contact with him. After a short while, Takeru grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Are you serious?"

"Nobody yells out that they love someone as a joke…"

"Oh…right…"

"Why did you ask me that anyway?"

Hikari asked, still turning her eyes away in an embarrassment. Takeru, once again, took a deep breath to calm himself down. There was turning back. He was determined to tell his feelings about her as well.

"Hikari, the truth is…"

Finally, Hikari faced Takeru directly and matched her eyes with his. She was expecting a response. She couldn't turn away from this heart stopping moment. The beating of their hearts played rhythmic harmony and Hikari tried her best to stay calm and not tremble because of the overwhelming suspense.

"I…"

A pause.

"I…"

Hikari knew. She completely saw it coming. She confirmed that he was going to say 'I love you', but alas, the two lovely couples were interrupted by Yamato and his band when they entered the room to practice. Both Hikari and Takeru looked at their direction.

"Hi, Takeru. You brought Hikari over?"

A perfect mood killer. Takeru, then, quickly responded to avoid having an awkward atmosphere.

"Yeah. I asked her to come over."

"That's nice. Anyway, could we borrow the room for a while?"

Takeru looked at Hikari and suggested that they should leave. Hikari nodded and Takeru allowed them to use the room.

"Thanks, buddy. See you later. See ya, Hikari."

Yamato spoke to them before they closed the door and went back upstairs. Once they arrived, they couldn't escape from the awkward atmosphere since the two were too embarrassed to start a conversation. Takeru was hoping that Hikari would ask what he was going to say while Hikari was hoping that Takeru would continue what he couldn't say back there. For a while, this silence did not break.

* * *

rushed again. gonna be next week, so i'm trying to write and update as much as i can.


	12. Chapter 12: Unforgettable Night

Chapter 12: Unforgettable Night

The clock needles raced around its circular boundary and the silence that started from Yamato's interruption remained unfixed. They rose up to the ground level floor and stood quiet, reluctant to speak to each other. Their heart thumps created a rhythmic beat. Hikari's panting from her excitement as well as embarrassment, and Takeru's frequent breathing produced a beat melody. The silence did not break for a lengthy period of time. Neither could acquire the courage to speak out. Continuing their previous conversation proved to be difficult task, for they could not find the right time to bring the subject up. Hikari constantly attempted to look back at Takeru's face, but quickly gave up whenever her eyes met his.

"Takeru…"

"Hikari…"

When they finally received the courage to speak, they both spoke at the same time, turning the atmosphere even more awkward. With slight stuttering, Takeru bravely continued to talk, but steered the conversation to a different direction.

"We…s…should get going for…the concert."

"Y..yeah. You're right."

Hikari smiled, hiding her embarrassed sentiments behind it. At the same time, she felt disappointed by Takeru's discontinuation about his feelings towards her.

"Let me just go get my suit, then."

"Okay…hurry back."

"Yeah."

He climbed the stairs and headed to his room to change his attire. This gave both of them to calm themselves and rid the awkwardness away. While waiting for him to change his clothes, Hikari gave thoughts about what Takeru had desired to tell her. With tranquility returned to her, she was given an opportunity to think clearly and speculate. Tidal wave of depression struck her when she thought about him rejecting her. It was one of the first moments when Hikari thought negatively. She worried if he was willing to say that he only wanted to be friends and did not want a girlfriend. She became puzzled of the action she should take when he says that to her. She couldn't help but to admit that she wanted to receive the same sentimental feelings from him. Still, she couldn't brush off the negative thoughts of rejection. Regardless of the outcomes, she didn't know what she would do. If he revealed his emotions toward her, she wouldn't know what to do and if he declined to be with her, she still wouldn't know what to do. As she tried to think of a proper action she should take, Takeru came down the stairs with his formal black tuxedo, shocking and freezing her where she stood.

"Hikari, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine…"

It was a mesmerizing sight. The black suit's shoulder broadened the already broad shoulders of Takeru and enhanced the level of attractiveness by 10 times. Perhaps it was her taste, but he definitely looked splendid and grand in the formal garments. Because of his outrageously handsome appearance, her fear of rejection intensified.

"How do I look?"

"You…look…incredible."

She could not speak properly because of his majestic appearance. Her body failed to coordinate with her thoughts due to the distraction that Takeru's look had caused in her mind. The golden hair was otherworldly as usual and the black jacket of the tuxedo and pants gave him a look of a noble family member.

"Hey, you okay?"

Only when he spoke to her, she realized that she had been staring at him for a long period of time.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Contrary to what she had said, she wasn't fine at all. The new image of Takeru had unbalanced the stability of her mind. She couldn't think straight and the melanin of her face lost control. Her cheeks began to redden and she couldn't erase her embarrassing blushing. The blood rushed to her head because of Hikari's excited mind and even got a little dizzy as a result.

"Let's get going now."

As she said that, she made her way to the door and put her shoes on. Takeru followed her out the door and closed it. The two received fair amounts of attention as they walked to their school. Excluding the indigo color of Hikari's dress, the two looked like a newly wedded couple. More attention was received when they had finally arrived at the school. Everybody was surprised to see them walk right beside each other. What brought more stir in the air was Takeru's appearance. All the girls squealed and screamed at his celestial look. Also, many girls complimented Hikari in her formal dress. She had her own group of boys whistling and shouting. As they more attention was brought, they made their way to the club room where every Choir club members were practicing. Once again, the two received flattering comments and praises.

"Wow, you two look fantastic!"

Mimi yelled out in excitement. While she constantly and indistinctively commented on their looks, Sora came to them and spoke to the two in a calm manner.

"I'm so glad you came, Hikari. But, why is Takeru here? I thought he was supposed to be in the hospital."

"Long story…"

She recalled the dangerous experience of almost entering the men's bathroom in front of the entire hospital nurses, doctors, and patients.

"Takeru, you should be resting."

Sora turned to him and talked.

"You can't replace my solo part, right? So I had to come."

"I know you're the only one who can even sing that low, but think of your body. You have a cast on your right arm."

"It's just a broken arm. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Hmm…you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I don't need two arms to sing."

"If you say so, but don't push yourself."

"Okay."

After getting reassuring words from him, Sora turned herself back to the group of singers and resumed practicing. When answering questions was finished, Takeru leaned against the wall and watched the singers.

"Shouldn't you practice?"

Takeru asked Hikari who had been standing nearby him.

"I don't see you practicing either."

"Because I don't need to."

"You sound very confident."

"I'm a pro musician. That's why."

"I'm pro too."

He chuckled and Hikari spoke.

"Hey, I can play piano and sing really well."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean that's all?"

"I play more than half of the world's instruments and make music for Yamato's band. Can you still consider yourself a pro musician?"  
"I'm good enough for a normal girl. I'm not a prodigy."

"Sure sure."

Hikari made a sulking face and playfully hit Takeru's arm.

"Trying to break my other arm?"

He said jokingly and Hikari played along with his joking tone.

"Yes, I'm gonna break your arm."

She punched his arm once more and smiled. Takeru looked at her smile and was mesmerized by her gorgeous smile. Soon, she noticed that he was staring at her and asked.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Huh? Oh, I just thought that your smile is nice."

"Thanks. I think you would look good when you smile."

"Would I?"

"Of course. I saw your smile in your childhood picture and I imagine that your smile will be even handsomer now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thanks."

After saying that, he turned his face to the group of practicing singers. She watched them as well by his side until Sora announced that it was time to go and told everyone to get in their line

"Alright, let's get in your lines and start walking."

Upon hearing Sora's announcement, Takeru stood up and spoke to the small girl next to him.

"Let's go, then."

"Yeah."

With that, he headed to his bass section line and prepared to go to the stage. Once everybody was aligned orderly, Sora led them to the stage. Soon, they left the room and arrived at the backstage. Upon arrival, Sora spoke quietly.

"Okay, guys are gonna start it off, so wait until they guys are done."

After that, Sora and the guys went on to the stage and stood in an organized manner. As soon as the guys were in place, Sora thanked the audience for coming and gave a brief introduction about themselves. The chatting in the crowd ceased and the boys started to sing. Everybody was exceptionally skilled and the sounds created indescribable melodies. It was as if they were singing with a music mixing device behind the scenes, but it was just pure harmony created by the perfect amalgamation of the tenor and bass voices. The song ended and the applause uproared from the countless number of audiences. After the cheering subsided, Sora began directing another song piece immediately. As the song began, Hikari drowned herself in the heavenly harmony once again. She swam and dived deeper in to the endless depth of harmony. This second piece was more melodic than the last and had more soothing tone. It was as if all the tenseness had been washed away and relaxed every part of the body. Finally, the massaging piece came to an ending and Sora turned her attention to the crowd and briefly introduced the song they were about to sing.

"This next song is in Russian. It's called 'Do not reject me in my old age'. For this song, we have a soloist, perhaps the only one in all the high schools who can sing this. His name is Takeru Takaishi. Please enjoy."

When he finished the introduction, Takeru stepped up and stood closer to the audience, emphasizing his solo position. The song began with tenors and baritones singing and Takeru joined in few moments after with a striking voice. It was a peaceful, soothing tone, but the voice was ridiculously low. His voice was lower than any other grown men she ever saw. She always knew he had a deep voice, but did not know he can go so low. Despite the fact that they were supposed to stay quiet, numerous girls began whispering about his ridiculously deep voice. Nobody could resist letting gasps or comments out of their mouth when they heard his voice. In the both beginning and the end where there are solo, he sang them strong and perfectly. When the voices subsided to show that the song ended, the crowd cheered wildly and applauded at the unbelievable performance of Takeru and the choir members. As soon as the thunderous claps disappeared, Sora introduced the choir girls. Upon seeing her signal, the guys exited the stage and the girls stood in front of the audience. After settling in their position, they began singing. As Hikari sang, she took a look at the crowd. She saw her brother, Taichi gazing at her. There were also Miyako, Daisuke and Ken, taking pictures with their phones and cameras. After passage of two song pieces, Sora introduced Hikari as the soloist.

"For the next song, we also have a soloist, Hikari Yagami. She is an excellent singer with angelic voice. Please enjoy."

She walked carefully and stood by herself. The nervousness was about to overflow and consume her, but she tried her best to stay calm in her first time as a soloist. She let the song flow and waited her time to sing. Each waiting second felt indescribably long. Her legs felt fatigue and she felt she could collapse on her knee anytime. Enduring the suspenseful moments, she finally sang out her solo. She hit the high notes perfectly and was concentrated on expressing the emotions and the words beautifully. She closed her eyes to emphasize her emotions and sang an octave higher than she was originally supposed to. Singers behind her, the audience, and Sora who had been directing, were surprised at the precise and seemingly unreachable pitch Hikari was singing. She sang the solo with seraphic and radiant voice and ended the song. Once finished, the crowds cheered and praised her skills with all they got. Thousands of voices broke out and resonated loudly due to tremendous shouting and clapping. Hikari bowed to the audience and returned to her section.

"Thank you. Now, we'll have both the girl and guy choir sing together."

Sora spoke to the audience and the guys returned to the stage to merge with the group of girls. Then, they began singing another song piece. Once the voices of both girls and guys exited their mouth, inconceivably beautiful harmony was produced. It engulfed the entire school and hypnotized the audience. For the next 6 minutes, the eyes of the crowd were fixed on the stage and were captives of the choir music. Once the song met its closure, more praise and applauses roared than before. Hikari became nervous again. The next final song included the duet solo with Takeru. She worried if she could sync the rhythm and the melody correctly with the blonde genius boy. Ready or not, the song introduction started and both Hikari and Takeru were announced as soloist.

"Now, we have a duet with the deep boy, Takeru, and angel, Hikari. This is our last song and we liked to thank you all for coming and enjoy the rest of the show."

Then, Hikari walked in front of the stage along with Takeru and stood silently until the song started. She started off and Takeru followed her and sang in perfect tempo and sync. She was surprised how quickly and precisely he could match her volume and vocal quality. The two stood next to each other and echoed their voices throughout. Hikari found the duet to be pleasing and enjoyable. Singing next to him and being matched to him was exciting and ecstatic. Both Takeru and Hikari loved singing beside each other. She loved the low voice's warmth and made her feel protected. Takeru, on the other hand, sensed the melting sensation when he heard Hikari's angelic voice. It was as if he was being purified from all the negative things. Feeling each other and exchanging pleasurable emotions, the two sang in a phenomenal manner until the very end. What followed after the closure of the song was a loud applaud coming from every single listeners. The clapping, shouting, and cheering grew in titanic proportion and deafened both Takeru and Hikari. Amidst the hardy and fantastic crowd, Hikari saw Taichi next to his best friend, Yamato, cheering wildly as if his life depended on it. After the noises had gone away, Sora turned back, walked up, and thanked the audience while bowing.

"Thank you very much."

With the farewell given, the choir members exited the stage, allowing the orchestra people to get set up for the follow up show. Hikari and Takeru individually exited the stage and left the auditorium where they were praised once again for their power house performance. Comments drained out of all the mouths present at the time and was difficult to even understand what a single person was saying. Hikari just smiled and thanked her peers for all their kind words. More flattering would have taken place, but Sora came into the scene and told the choir members to prepare their group song piece. Curious, Hikari asked her what she had meant.

"Sora, what do you mean? We still have songs left to sing?"

"Oh, I completely forgot. You remember when you missed one day to look for Takeru?"

"Yeah. I do."

"We decided to cooperate with the orchestra to perform Carmina Burana. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you."

"Oh. It's okay. You were busy organizing things and lot of other stuff. Do I still have to sing though?"

"Mm…You don't have to. You can go home if you want."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I don't want to burden you because it's my fault for not telling you. So it's fine."

"Okay. Thanks, Sora."

"Have a good evening, you two."

"Good luck with the performance."

"Thanks."

With that, the Choir club returned to their rehearsing in their room, leaving Hikari and Takeru behind. When everyone disappeared, Hikari asked what Takeru would do now.

"Any plans, Takeru?"

"Not really."

"Then, let's go see the orchestra concert."

"I'll pass."

"How come? There can be inspiring for your recordings."

"I want to go somewhere where it's quiet. I've had enough noise for one day."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know. Maybe home."

"Come on. You got to be outside a little more."

"I'm an injured person, remember?"

Takeru said as he pointed at the green cast on his arm.

"Now you say you're injured?"

"I've only been saying that the arm didn't hurt. Technically I've been injured the whole time."

"You're always taking advantages."

"Anyway, have fun with the rest of the concert."

He departed after saying that. She felt disappointed. She was expecting him to finally tell her about his emotions towards her, but it seemed that he forgot about it. Even with dissatisfaction, Hikari felt that she wanted to stay with him for the day.

"Wait, Takeru."

She called out to him as she ran to catch up.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come too?"

"I don't mind, but why all of sudden?"

"It will be boring if I was watching it by myself."

"Alright then. Let's go."

After giving a brief smile, she walked next to him. The two left the school gate and realized that the day was going away and night was coming soon.

"It's getting dark already."

"Scared, Hikari?"

"No. I'm just saying that it got dark."

"Okay."

He continued to walk in silence. To her, it looked like he was trying to hold something inside himself. Curious of what he has in his mind, Hikari asked him.

"Is something wrong, Takeru?"

"No. Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

He sighed and remained quiet until they were near his house gate.

"…Hikari…?"

"Yeah?"

Her heart quickened the pace of the beating. She expected him to finally reveal his feelings. Once more, she had to endure the sensation of the slow passage of time. As soon as one eternity had passed in her mind, Takeru resumed talking.

"You said you liked me right…?"

"Don't make me repeat embarrassing words…"

She blushed and scolded the tall boy that she liked. Takeru walked closer to her and let out two words after a heavy sigh.

"Thank you."

"What do you…?"

She wanted ask why he thanked her, but couldn't do so since Takeru had sealed her mouth with his warm, soft lips. He gently massaged Hikari's heavenly and intoxicating lips. After several seconds of rubbing her lips, he parted himself away and continued to talk. When Takeru had pulled himself away, Hikari had thought she had died and gone to heaven. It was the divine smile that Hikari had dreamed of seeing. The bright smile that Takeru had was addictive to look at. She couldn't turn her eyes away and if she turned her sight away by the slightest degree, she felt as if she was suffering from a withdrawal. Her focus was concentrated on her beloved smiling boy. It was almost hypnotizing, but she did not lose her consciousness since Takeru had stopped smiling to speak once more.

"Thank you for helping me to remember my smile and feel happy about life."

"Uh…You're welcome…"

"So…by the way…would you be my…"

This time, the gold haired boy was interrupted by Hikari's dive into his arms. Without the balance of his arm strength, he fell down on his front yard with Hikari on top of him. Once Hikari pounced him and pinned him down on his back, she began kissing him passionately. Right at that moment, words were not enough to express what she had felt. The joyous emotion was severely overwhelming for her to express it in language form. At last, her goal was achieved and she also had found herself a caring, generous, and a boyfriend in a million. Due to her excitement, she lost control of herself and her kissing became vigorous and aggressive. She utilized her lips and tongue to explore into Takeru's mouth. Takeru realized the familiarity of this kind of kissing. It was what he had experienced in his dream. Hikari was a naturally talented kisser, but still inexperienced. Remembering the sensation from his previous encounter with her lips, he matched Hikari's level of affection exchange with outstanding skillfulness. Hikari was overpowered and overwhelmed by Takeru's devastatingly techniques. She tried to fight and win against him, but the numbing sensation from the pleasure forced her to accept defeat. Hikari pulled her lips slowly away from him while panting from the ecstatic and exhausting kiss. Her heart still raced and her mind still retained the softness and the pleasure of Takeru's lips.

"So is that a yes?"

Takeru playfully asked as he gave another smile at the blushing girl. She nodded her head and lay down on Takeru's body, tired from the suspense and hardships she had to endure until today. Despite the fact that she had recently moved in to the new town, she felt safe and home in Takeru's arms. Listening to the lullaby created from Takeru's gentle heart, she fell asleep soundly with a gorgeous smile, filled with happiness. The next time she wakes up, the boy who she first loved and kissed, will be her lover until he would fade away from the world where she lives.

* * *

My 2nd story is done. writing a T-rated story was a challenge. Thank you for taking your time to read this mediocre work. I'm off to write a better story. until then.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

The street was decorated with the blooming of flowers and richened by the bright green colors of the trees. The sky was azure blue and the clouds up above were gentle and fluffy. On one place, the sun shined and lightened the world. Through the street, tender breeze swept, cooling the people suffering from the summer heat. It was time when schools became filled with exciting emotions. In the street, new faces were visible. Many wore their high school uniform and were walking happily to their school. Hikari saw some freshman struggle and guided them to their new school, her school. On her way, she made numerous conversations with the overflowing crowds of new upcoming students.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Hikari Yagami. I'm a senior."

"Wow. I'm so glad to have such a pretty senior in my school."

"You're really gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"I heard that this school has great people and I guess the rumors were true."

"Yup. This school is really great. You'll learn to love it."

She smiled brightly at the ever-curious freshmen. Among the group of young kids, one girl threw a question.

"Hey, did you hear the rumor that this school has an extremely hot person?"

"I know! I heard that!"

"Oh my gosh! I want to see him so badly!"

"I wonder how he looks like!"

"They say he has graceful golden hair and sparkling blue eyes!"

"Kyaa! Now, I have to see him!"

"Have you ever seen him, Hikari?"

"Mmm…I've seen couple of gold haired people. There are quite a few in our school and they're all good-looking."

"Really?"

"Yes! Victory! I'm so glad I came to this school."

"I'm happy to hear that."

Hikari, again, smiled at the love-thirsty freshman girls. Soon, they arrived at the school and they separated to go to their assigned classrooms. She headed to her class and greeted her friends. After greetings were done, her friends began speaking.

"Hey, I heard that your special someone was being targeted by freshman girls."

"Yeah. He's becoming a celebrity quickly."

"I want to see how they would react when they find the truths about him."

"Isn't it discomforting to know that more girls are after him now, Hikari?"

"He was always like that, so I'm used to it now."

Hikari smiled at her friends.

"Sad that you're not in any of his classes this year, huh?"

"That is a bit depressing, but I still can see him after school, so I'm okay."

"You're really optimistic. Aren't you, Hikari?"

"I can't be sad on the first day of school."

The girls talked until their teacher walked in and started the class. On top of being the prettiest girl in the school, she also was one of the smartest students as well. She properly paid attention to the teacher's lecture and studied accordingly throughout the class. As the day went, half of her classes were over and was now lunch time. After getting her food from the cafeteria, she looked to see an open table. Soon, she spotted one of her close friend, Ken, waving at her. She walked and sat among her friends.

"Hi, Ken."

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine too. Where's Daisuke?"

"Playing soccer on the field."

"During lunch?"

"He said he wanted to see how well his teammates can play now."

"Acting like a proper captain, then?"

"So far, yes."

"That's good. Taichi would be proud."

"I hope he is. We're all working hard after all."

She, then, smiled and finished her lunch while talking to her friends. After much of the food was gone, Hikari left to class after saying bye to her friends. Only two classes were left until the school was over and she looked forward to it. After spending approximately an hour and half, she was released from the classroom and headed to her club room. As she entered the room, she started talking to the members, informing them about the upcoming events and recruitment of students. After briefly announcing few information, she dismissed the club since it was the first day of school. As soon as they were dismissed, all the girls stormed out of the room and ran toward the basketball court.

"What's up with them?"

Curious, she also headed for the basketball court to see what was going on. When she got there, a horde of girls were surrounding the court. Luckily, she found an open spot and looked to see what was going on. There were 10 guys on the court, playing basketball. They were all basketball team players and were wearing their school's jerseys. Every single player was seen with noticeable bicep muscle and their average height was 6 feet. Looking around and observing the court and players, Hikari's attention eventually became fixed on one particular guy like many of the girls have. His hair was pure gold and his eyes were the color of the deepest ocean. His arms and legs had colossal muscle and was the tallest among the players. Every time he moved, he scored a point and stole the ball from any player he put his mind on. Soon, the game was over with an overwhelming score difference and he high fived his teammates.

"Good job, Takeru. Way to go."

"Thanks, guys. Practice for the game we have on next week."

"We got you. What else do we need?"

"Still practice."

"Yes, captain."

After chugging down their water bottles, they separated and left the school ground except for some. The remaining guys were attacked by the screaming girls. Takeru, especially, had no way of escaping from the circle of girls. He was bombarded with questions and compliments which he could not hear all. He answered on his best of abilities and was rescued when Daisuke and Ken dragged him out and ran away. The three arrived on the roof of the school and was panting from their getaway.

"Saved your life, buddy."

"You're getting popular every passing day."

"It hurts to be. I think you almost yanked my arm off, Daisuke."

"Better your arm than your life, isn't it?"

"They're the same to me. I'm a musician, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Daisuke apologized and laughed goofily.

"Anyway, we should stay here for a while until it gets a little calmer down there."

"A while can mean eternity to fan girls, Ken."

"Then, you go down there."

"Oh my… Hell no."

"Then, stay here."

Takeru chuckled at the arguing friends of his. After about 5 minutes, the three boys relaxed their fatigued bodies. However, their bodies intensified once they heard a door creak. When they looked, the person who opened the roof door was Hikari. They all let out a huge sigh and greeted Hikari.

"Hey, Hikari."

"What brings you here?"

"Are you being chased by boys?"

"No, I was just looking for you three."

"Why?"

"I told the girls to go home, so it should be okay for you to go home too."

"Really? Thanks, Hikari."

Ken thanked her and began to walk back downstairs, rushing Daisuke at the same time.

"Daisuke, hurry up or I'm leaving you."

"Don't leave your friend behind, Ken. See ya guys tomorrow, Hikari, Takeru."

"Yeah, bye."

"Be careful."

With that, the two star soccer players left the rooftop and left the two alone.

"Been busy, Takeru?"

"Yeah. Bunch of stuff happening as you can see."

He smiled magnificently as he answered her.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Sure."

Takeru got up and dusted his clothes. As soon as he was finished, he started walking down with Hikari by his side. The difference in their heights grew distant again the past 3 years. Hikari had grown in height as well, but Takeru had matured his physique and reached the goliath size of 6 feet and 6 inches. The two were now about a foot apart. Due to the significant difference in height, the two did not hold hands often. Because of Takeru's stunning physical characteristics, Hikari held on to his arms more often than holding hands. Even now, as they were walking home, Hikari grabbed onto his arms firmly.

"You seem happy today, Hikari."

"Because it's been a while since we walked together."

"I hung out with you during summer break as well."

"You were on tour with Yamato and his band most of the time, though."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Hikari giggled at his forgetfulness and Takeru chuckled with her.

"By the way, Takeru?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we visit the shack?"

"Today? Why?"

"I just feel like going there."

"If you say so."

While walking, the two found a cab and took a ride to the shack near the ocean which Hikari was kept as a hostage once. After several minutes passed, the two arrived and walked a little to reach the building.

"Is it just me or did it get bigger than before?"

"They must be doing well financially. Come on, let's go in."

The two entered and received a shockingly warm welcome.

"Hey, it's Takeru and Hikari!"

"Wow. How long has it been since you two visited last time?"

"Man, you gotta come here more often."

"Hey boss! Takeru and Hikari's here!"

Then, a man came running out his door and ran downstairs in joy.

"What up, man and wife?"

"Hi, nice to see you're doing fine."

"Hi, Blake."

"Good to see you two. Man, you two got big. Especially you, gold man."

"I keep telling him that he's too big, but he says he wants to get bigger."

Hikari complained and Blake spoke.

"Being too tall is not attractive, man. You nearly killed us 3 years ago when you were like only 6 feet or something. If you get bigger, we get scared."

"I don't fight anymore. Just like you."

"Which is why I'm glad because I want my body in one piece."

"Anyway, Blake, what's the new building for?"

Hikari asked the former gang boss.

"Oh, I got that couple weeks ago. Lots of musicians going around, so I made a studio to help some of them make records."

"That's so nice of you."

"Gotta do what I can do. I'd like to thank you two for that too. Without you two, we wouldn't be living a happy life."

"You're very welcome, Blake."

"Yeah. Give me a call when you need a beating again."

Takeru said jokingly and everybody began laughing hard.

"I'm kidding. You're welcome, man."

"Still, thanks again for giving us opportunities to start fresh."

"You don't have to thank us anymore."

"No, no. We owe you tons to both of you. Anyway, let loose and have fun."

"We planned to."

"Cool. See you around."

With that, the ex-gangleader went back to his office and the former gangsters returned to their work positions. With so many things to do, the two stood still and pondered about what they should do.

"Anything you want to do here, Hikari?"

"I want to drink something. I'm kinda thirsty."

"Café, then?"

"Sure."

With that, the two went further in the building and found a small café and ordered a coffee and a smoothie.

"The shack changed a lot. Didn't it, Takeru?"

"It's no longer appropriate to call it shack now. I think."

"That's true. It got so much bigger."

She agreed as she slurped her smoothie.

"What more do you think is gonna be built here?"

"I'd hate it to be a mall because you would drag me here everyday."

"Come on, I don't drag you to malls."

"I bought you half the clothes you have in your closet, Hikari."

"You bought them and gave them to me."

"I don't know your sizes."

Hikari couldn't argue anymore. Beating a genius in a logical statement was almost an impossible task. Driving away from the playful argument, the two talked about how they should spend the rest of the day. There many places to go to, but they only visited the arcade, karaoke, and the instrument store. They played games, sang, and bought multiple music equipments and instruments. Takeru, of course, bought the majority of the music items. After accomplishing all those, it was now nearly 9 in the evening.

"Want to go home, now, Hikari?"

"Mm…Can I go to one more place?"

"Where?"

"The park."

"It will take some time, but sure."

Takeru agreed and pulled a cab when they got out to the street. Once stuffing his belongings in the back, they headed for the park. Within the 20 minutes of driving, the two arrived at their destination and went to the place where they had a nice view of the lake. The two sat on the bench nearby and stared at the reflection of the silver moon.

"You sure like this park, don't you?"

"Of course, I love the nature."

"You know, I heard that there will be a flower field some time next month."

"Really? Wow, I want to see it so badly."

"I'll take you next month."

"Promise, okay?"

"I promise."

Takeru said as he smiled brightly in the dazzling moonlight. Hikari smiled back and got up to look around the place.

"It's still beautiful when it's dark here. Don't you think?"

"I guess it is."

"You don't love the scenery?"

"I like the silvery moonlight, but I really don't see much nature in night."

"So you do like it."

"Yeah."

Hikari smiled brightly with the moon on her side, brightening her even more. Then, Takeru remembered similar scenery in the past. The same girl was standing in utter darkness with him on the other side. He remembered the moment when he was confronted with a life changing choice. Even now, he wouldn't want to make such a decision. It was tough to make and heartbreakingly sad. He did what he believed was right and was now happy. The Hikari he saw in his vision told him to stay with the present. It was her way of telling him to become happy and live a good life. Thanks to her, he was living the best life he could ask for. More business successes, musical career, a whole town of friends, and irreplaceable, beautiful girlfriend. After much thinking and remembering, Takeru stood and walked up to Hikari and suggested to go home.

"Let's go home now."

"Already?"

"I'll bring you next time too."

"Okay."

She hugged him tightly and started walking home with him. With silence of the night, their footsteps echoed in the quiet street and eventually, they arrived at Hikari's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Have a good night, Takeru."

"You two."

Before parting her way and returning home, she stood on her toes and kissed the giant boyfriend of hers. Wanting to make it easier for her, Takeru bent his back to have Hikari kiss him in a comfortable position. A goodnight kiss, a farewell for the night and the final argument of the two lovers. They have yet to prove who the better kisser was. From time to time, one would become the likely winner, but it was never decided. The purpose of it was ignored most of the time and they plainly enjoyed making lip contacts and exchanging their fiery passion for each other under the dim light of the moon. Every night in front of her house, all that could be heard was the sound of lips smacking and tongues colliding.

* * *

Due to few requests for an epilogue, I wrote it as the final work for this story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
